Waves of ………
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh has just started as a lifeguard for the LA County Lifeguards and quickly discovers there is two set of lifeguards competing against each other. A triple csi baywatch crossover. By Gunwolf2008
1. Chapter 1

_**Autors note: **_The name of the story was originally was of red and yellow with shadows of pink and black, but it was a tad to long so I shortened it.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**Waves of ………**

Chapter 1.

Calleigh stood outside the Headquarter of the LA County Lifeguards just watching it for a moment before she went inside.

"Hey you look a little lost," she heard a man's voice say.

"A little looking for a Mitch Buchannon or something like that," said Calleigh.

"Oh the big boss he should be round her somewhere, I'm Matt by the way," said the man.

"And I'm Calleigh," she said and smiled at him, he was kinda handsome and there was something about his green eyes that made her wanna kiss him.

"Nice to meet you, so have you just moved over?" he asked.

"Yeah was a lifeguard in Miami first, but wanted to transfer over here instead," she answered.

"So you got a place yet?" he asked.

"Nah, not yet, stay in a motel," she said since she did.

"Isn't that expensive?" he asked.

"A little, but if it get to expensive I can always live in my car," she answered.

"That is so not true. You were gonna do that CJ, you promised," Calleigh heard a brunette say to a blonde.

"No it was your turn to clean the apartment and now Steph will have us both hanged when she finds out neither did it when she gets back in an hour," the blonde girl suggested.

"We could easily skip, go home and clean then get back," the brunette answered her.

"That won't do any good cause Mitch will yell at us for sure," said the blonde.

"What is worse Mitch or Steph?" the brunette asked.

"Hey CJ, Caroline get over here and meet the new girl" Matt yelled at them.

The two wimen came over and introduced them self and Matt looked at them and asked: "You think she can crash at your couch until she finds a place?"

"Can you cook and clean?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" said Calleigh.

"Well then we got a job for you, if you can clean the place in less then an hour you can stay," said CJ.

"I will, just gotto talk to this Mitch guy first," she said and smiled at them.

"You're gonna do it just like that," said Caroline.

"Yeah, but you owe me for it," Calleigh answered.

"Deal, here's the key," said CJ and gave it her and told her the address.

"So now all you need to do is find Mitch," said Matt and smiled.

"Uh huh," she said before she blushed and smiled back.

"Well look no further," they heard an older man's voice say from behind.

Calleigh startled, turned and looked into the blue eyes of a well trained, dark haired older man and said: "Hey I'm Calleigh Duquesne I was told to see you as soon as I arrived."

"Hey Calleigh, welcome, so when can you start?" he asked.

"Well promised to clean up CJ and Caroline's place, someone named Steph would be real mad if the place was a mess and they would let me crash if I did, but I can start tomorrow if ya like," she said honest.

"You have no idea who Steph is, do you?" said Mitch a bit amused thinking that was typical behaviour of CJ and Caroline.

"No," Calleigh answered him.

"Steph or Stephanie is Caroline's older sister and she works here too" said Mitch.

"Oh," said Calleigh.

"You better get over there see you tomorrow at 8AM," he said.

"Yeah thanks for letting me work here," she said.

"You're welcome," said Mitch as Calleigh run along.

"How long do you think she'll last" Matt asked.

"Time will show, but she sure was cute," said Mitch and smiled to him self.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 2.

Calleigh opened the door to the apartment and wrinkled her nose, it smelled like a mix between alcohol and smoke. She walked further in and saw beer and wine bottles everywhere, the floor was a mess and so were the tables and the kitchen counter.

She sighed and thought back on the parties her and her brothers used to have when there were outta town and smiled to her self.

As she started to clean she remembered that she had promised to call her big brother Dave to tell him she got there ok, so she dialled the number and put it on speaker phone as she continued to clean.

"Yello its Dave," she heard in the other end.

"Hi Dave it's me, just wanted to tell ya I got here ok," said Calleigh happily as she put some bottles in a plastic bag.

"You just got there and you are partying already," said Dave surprised.

"No, these two girls at work they said I could stay here if I cleaned up before Caroline's big sister got home, almost looks like one of your parties Dave," she told him with a giggle.

"Yeah that I can believe so you meet everyone yet?" he asked curiously.

"Just guy named Matt, he's real yummy, the boss Mitch, he's real good looking too and Caroline and CJ, and I bet I'll meet Stephanie when she gets here," Calleigh answered.

"So how is it over there?" he asked.

"Nice and sunny like Miami, I can't wait to start tomorrow morning, I'm supposed to be in at 8AM," she answered.

"Sounds like you're settling already," said Dave.

"Yeah, wonder what they do to newbie's round here," she said.

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow," said Dave.

"Yeah, better get som water and soap talk to ya later, say hey to the rest from me will ya," she said.

"Course, have fun Babygirl" he answered and they hung up and Calleigh continued to clean the place up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty minutes later Caroline and CJ came home and looked around with amazement and Caroline said: "How did you manage to clean it all, this fast?"

"Got three older bros and they love to party got practice" she answered.

"Thanks a lot," said CJ.

"You're welcome, so what do you guys do for fun round here except parting?" Calleigh asked.

"Everything, watch movies, go out clubbing and dancing and such, basically have fun," said CJ.

"You two got boyfriends?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah I'm dating Logan and CJ is dating Matt" Caroline answered.

"Oh," said Calleigh thinking no point in trying to get Matt then.

"But Mitch, Cody and JD is still free," said CJ and smiled at her.

"Or you got the yellow men," said Caroline.

"Who are they?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"The other lifeguards they have the south side of the beach, they are so stuck up and think they are all better, but they totally aren't," CJ answered annoyed.

"Yeah they are real players too, heard their boss Horatio something got a new date every week," said Caroline.

At that moment the door opened and they heard a woman's voice say: "I'm back."

"Oh hi Step good to have you home," said Caroline.

"Its clean here that must be the first," said Stephanie knowing her roommates.

"Yeah Calleigh cleaned up real nice in a favour to stay, she's the new one, oh please say it's ok, it's gonna be real fun," Caroline begged.

"Car, we got like no more space to spare here where would she live," said Stephanie.

"The couch or madras on the floor in one of our rooms," CJ suggested.

"Well I guess it's ok, so welcome to LA, Calleigh," said Stephanie and shook her hand.

"Thanks a lot," said Calleigh and smiled.

"So what have you done so far?" Stephanie asked.

"Met Matt and Mitch and these two and I cleaned, and now they are telling me about the yellow guys they sounds real horrible," Calleigh answered.

"They are. Tries to own the beach," said Stephanie.

"Yeah stupid yellow guys," Caroline second.

"Sorry to ask, but are there only guys on the south side?" Calleigh asked.

"No, its girls too, think Horatio's ex work there too, they got a son, but they ended it ages ago," said Stephanie.

"Oh I see. So wanna do something fun?" asked Calleigh since it was her first night there.

"Yeah sure wanna go out or stay in?" CJ wanted to know.

"Oh can we go out?" said Calleigh excited.

"Sure let us call Logan and Matt," said Caroline.

"Can't we just take a girls night out for once," said Stephanie.

"Yeah sure, let's go then," said Caroline and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Calleigh woke up hangover and headed for the bathroom, but it was already taken so she went back to the couch to relax a couple of minutes, but fell a sleep and woke up by Stephanie yelling: "Caroline get out I need to use the bathroom to and we're let, get out."

"Just a moment," Calleigh heard Caroline yell back.  
"NOW!" Stephanie demanded.

"Ok, ok, all yours," said Caroline as she got out.

"Hey Calleigh slept well?" she heard CJ ask.

"When did we get home?" Calleigh replied tiredly.

"Three I think," said CJ.

"I thought so, do they always argue like that?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, you can have the bathroom before me if you like," said CJ.

"Thanks, I need coffee," said Calleigh and got up to make some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So everyone listen up we got a new girl Calleigh Duquesne, so be nice," Mitch said at the headquarter an half an hour later.

"Are you gonna let her do it?" asked a blonde guy.

"Have to now don't I?" said Mitch.

"YES!" they all yelled.

"So what do I gotto do?" Calleigh asked excited.

"Go over to the yellow guys and make out with one of the guys," said Mitch.

"Can I choose anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, we all did it," said Caroline.

"Ok, this won't take long, so who's coming with to make sure I do it," she said.

"We will," said Caroline and CJ as they walked out of the Headquarter.

"She didn't seem to mind at all," said Matt surprised.

"No, that must be the first, maybe she's just too young to get spooked of," said Mitch.

"Wonder who she picks," said Cody.

"I bet Jake," said Logan.

"No bet she takes Eric," said Matt.

"No, no, have to be Nick," said Cody.

"If she don't go for Horatio, if she does that we have to celebrate later," said Stephanie.

"Ok enough joking out and work," said Mitch and all without Stephanie left.

"So who do you think she will pick," said Stephanie.

"I dunno, but I don't think its Horatio," said Mitch pretty certain.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 3.

"Oh those two are real handsome, who are they?" said Calleigh, she was pointing towards Nick and Jake, even though she knew Jake all too well, she pretended she didn't.

"Nick and Jake, think Jake should be your age, Nicki is a bit older," said Caroline.

"Can you two stall Nick, wanna test out Jake," she said.

They nodded and somehow got Nick away so Calleigh could walk up to Jake.

"Hey there," she said.

"Wow, I mean hey," he answered and looked at the girl standing in front of him wearing a red swimsuit.

"You like what ya see?" she asked with a giggle.

"I do, so what can I do for you red girl?" he asked curiously.

"Make out with me," she said.

"You mean right here right now," he said surprised.

"Yeah," she said, leaned in and pushed her lips hardly and against his and forced her tongue inside his mouth while he dragged her closer.

"Way to go Calleigh," Caroline and CJ cheered.

"What the hell is going on here and Jake would you get of that hussy," Calleigh heard an older man's voice say.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" she asked annoyed to look right at a tall well trained man with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hussy cause that's what you are, a red hussy," he said.

"Now that's not nice of you to say you big asshole," she snapped back at him.

"Calleigh," said Caroline shocked.

"Oh really then what would ya call your self when you just walk up to a man and start making out with him, bet you're real easy going," said the red haired man.

"I most certainly am not, and it's not like you're any better after what I heard you sleep round lots," she snapped at him.

"Well that's not any of your concern is there and stay the hell away for my men you cheap tramp," he snarled at her.

"Take that you stupid, stupid man," she said angrily and kicked him hardly on the groin so he went down before they run of.

* * *

"H, you ok?" Eric asked since he had seen the whole thing.

"Just fine, stupid girl," he cursed.

"No offence but you went a bit too far," said Jake.

"A bit too far you were the one that made out with her," said Horatio annoyed.

"Yeah but you know that's how they start their first day, she didn't mean anything by it and to call her a hussy and a tramp, that was to take it too far," Jake pointed out.

"She called me an asshole," he said.

"Well can you blame her?" Nick asked.

"Are you all suddenly siding with the reds now?" said Horatio even more annoyed.

"Not really, we just feel that you took it too far," said Eric.

"This is a work place if you wanna make out with them do it on your own time," said Horatio angrily and left them.

"What's with him, he never reacted that way with the others," said Eric confused.

"No idea, but she sure was a great kisser," said Jake with a satisfied sigh.

"Forget her man, she's red and she has no interest in you," said Nick.

"Yeah you're right, let's get to work," said Jake and they did.

* * *

Calleigh, Caroline and CJ came back to the Headquarter and Matt asked: "So did she do it?"

"Not only did she kiss Jake, she called Horatio an asshole and kneed him in the groin so he went down," said Caroline.

"Not that's impressive, but why?" asked Stephanie curiously.

"Cause he called me a hussy and a tramp and I ain't let anyone do so and get away with it," she said.

"Wait he did that, that's against the rules," said Mitch.

"What rules?" asked Calleigh confused.

"The unwritten rule about how at the first day his guards are making out with any of mine and the other way around and neither of us is saying anything against it, I'm going over to talk to him right now," said Mitch.

"If he's able to talk at all, Calleigh made him go down real hard," said CJ with a giggle.

"Well then he will listen I will not have him call one of my guards a hussy," said Mitch.

"I'm going with to keep you from doing something stupid," said Stephanie.

"Yeah like that is ever gonna work Steph," said Caroline with a giggle.

"Oh shush with you," said Stephanie and gave her a warning look.

"And you better get to your towers, Calleigh you're with Cody," said Mitch at they left.

"Ok who's Cody?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"I am," said a tall blond guy and shook her hand.

"Wow," Calleigh though, but said: "Ok then swimmer lead the way."

"Sure will," said Cody and smiled at her before they left.

"Anyone think they'll sleep together?" said Matt.

"Nah think she's too professional to do so and she had her heart set for you," Caroline giggled as she held on to Logan.

"Too bad I'm taken then, cause she's cute," said Matt.

"Hey," said CJ and pushed him in the side.

"You know I'm only joking honey," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know, so anyone seen JD yet?" said Caroline.

"He's outta town for one more day, but should be hitting on her by tomorrow I bet," Logan joked.

"Very funny, so any of you think Mitch will beat up Horatio?" asked Matt with a smile.

"Nah just set him straight, think Calleigh took care of the beating," said Caroline.

"You guys should seen her it was so cool, regular girl would just started to cry, but not her," said CJ.

"I sure would pay good money to see it," said Logan.

"But enough chatting, let's hit the waves," said Matt.

"Yup, I'm with you today right," said Caroline.

"At least the next tower," said Matt.

"Very funny," she said and gave him a punch in the side.

* * *

"Hey Jake where is that brain dead boss of yours," said Mitch as walked up to him.

"My bet is his office and hey Steph wanna have some fun?" said Jake.

"Watch it!" she said, but she gave him a smile so he knew he wasn't in to much trouble as they went into to headquarter.

"What are they doing on our side?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Bet he's gonna set the record straight because H called the new girl Calleigh a hussy and a tramp for making out with me," said Jake.

"He didn't," said Natalie shocked.

"He surly did," said Jake.

"But he know that's against the rules," said Valera.

"Don't think he cares, so who wanna see what happens next," said Jake.

"With who?" asked Ryan who also had come into work now.

"H is bout to get yelled at by Mitch," said Valera.

"Oh that I gotto see, come on," said Ryan and they all went inside.

Feedback alway welsome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 4.

"I'm telling I can't go to Kyle's soccer game this Friday," Horatio yelled at Julia.

"Then when did you say you were going too, you know he'll be really disappointed," she yelled back.

"Because I though I was gonna make it, but I can't," said Horatio.

"You're some piece of work, just because it's my weekend you're backing out," she said.

"That's not why, I have plans," he said.

"What plans, I really wanna know what plans is so important that you can't come to see your fourth-teen year old son play soccer, you know this game was important to him," Julia snapped.

"So there you are you low life," said Mitch and entered the office with Stephanie.

"We were in the middle of something, can't this wait," said Horatio a bit frustrated.

"By all need please go first," said Julia, she was curious about Horatio had did to get Mitch angry this time.

"You had no right to call my girl a hussy," said Mitch angrily.

"Well what did you expect when she did what she did," Horatio snarled.

"Hold on a second, which girl and what did she do?" Julia asked.

"My new girl Calleigh, she made out with Jake and he called her a hussy, you know that's against the rules," said Mitch.

"Oh to hell with the rules, she's a hussy and you know it, why else would ya send your girls over to do that every time you get a new one and they don't even object," said Horatio.

"Because it's how it's always been and you know that, you had no right to tell her that, you better apologize to her," said Mitch.

"I most certainly is not, she should apologize for kicking me in the groin," said Horatio.

"Again what did you expect, and you are if I so have to drag you there myself" said Mitch.

"Really Horatio, you went to far, you are apologizing and after that you are going to Kyle's soccer game and that's the end of it," said Julia.

"Will you stop telling me what to do and I'm not doing either now get outta here all of you I got work to do," said Horatio annoyed.

"You have one day to apologize or I'll make you regret it," said Mitch.

"My suggestion is that you better do it," said Stephanie before they left.

"Cutting soccer and calling her a hussy, you should be ashamed of your self," said Julia.

"Oh go to hell and leave me alone," said Horatio annoyed.

"I will for now since I have to hit the waves," said Julia and left the room to get to work.

"How bad do you want that new girl?" Horatio suddenly heard a woman's voice say.

"Hey Cath what makes you think I want her at all?" said Horatio and looked up at Catherine, she was his second in command.

"You called her a hussy, I was thinking that you did it because you want her or it's because no one of the new girls make out with you," she said and smiled at him.

"Then it would be the last, I don't like her," he said with a sigh.

"So why aren't you going to Kyle's soccer game?" she asked.

"Not you too, did Julia tell you to talk to me?" he said frustrated.

"No, saw it on your calendar, so…?" she said.

"Hmm dunno just don't feel right to be there, I feel so much older than the other parents," he said.

"Kyle don't care bout that only that you're there, think about how disappointed he'll be if you're not there at all," she said.

"Maybe you're right, so how is Linds?" he asked.

"Just fine, having a dance performance on Saturday, you and Julia are welcome to come if you like," she said.

"I'll think about, oh have you seen the timetables have to change something," he said.

"Think I saw Nick and Jake with them last, ask them," she said.

"Oh then I might as well ask the wind," he said with a sigh.

"They aren't that bad," she said.

"They are typical boys," he said.

"You hired them," she reminded him.

"I know," he said and rolled hiseyes.

"What is with you these days, you're completely hopeless," she said with a sigh.

"I dunno," he said.

"Just admit it you're lonely and you want a girl," she said.

"What about you, you don't have any either," he said.

"I have Lindsey and that's enough for now," she said with a giggle and left the office.

Horatio looked at the piles of papers on his desk it was a chaos like the thoughts in his head, he sighed and started on the first pile.

* * *

Cody looked at Calleigh. She already had a light tan so he asked: "This is not your first time as a lifeguard is it?"

"Nah worked in Miami before I got here," she said and smiled at him.

"You got rivals there as well?" he asked.

"Nah, we were mostly friends, so tell me more about it," she said.

"Oh it has always been like that, we compete about everything, dates, savings, contest and…," he stopped.

"What?" she said and followed his eyes and saw a couple of girls walking by and added: "Shouldn't your eyes be at the sea?"

"They are all over and looks like someone needs saving, do you wanna go?" he said.

"Yeah sure," said Calleigh and looked where he pointed, a little girl was about to go under so she took the lifebuoy and started to run down to the water and swim against the little girl that hardly had her head above water anymore.

Calleigh dived under and got her up and put her between her and the buoy before she swam ashore and sat her down in the sand and asked: "You ok sweetie?"

"I want mummy," the girl cried.

"Where did you see her last?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno, I saw her at the beach, but I got to far out, she have a blue suit and brown hair," the girl cried softly.

Calleigh looked around to see if she saw a woman fitting the description and saw a woman looking scared out of the water and asked: "Is that your mum?"

"Yeah that's her," said the girl.

Calleigh took the girls hand, walked over to the lady and said: "Miss."

"Amanda there you are, are you ok, you scared me,," said the lady.  
"Yeah she saved me so I'm ok" said the girl.

"I told you not to go that far alone by your self I could have lost you," said the lady.

"I'm so sorry, I never do that again I promise," Amanda said.

"You better, and thanks for saving my little girl," the lady said to Calleigh.

"You're welcome," said Calleigh and smiled before she started to walk along the beach.

Calleigh just walked a couple of steps before she heard someone say: "Hey are you the new lifeguard?"

"I am," she turned and looked at three teenagers.

"Cool, you're cute," said one of the boys and smiled at her.

"Oh Hobie shut it and how very nice of you to talk to her in the first place, now she's gonna tell your dad and we're busted," said the girl a bit annoyed.

"Oh relax Willows, she doesn't even know who we are," said the other boy.

"So how do you like it here?" Hobie asked.

"It's nice," said Calleigh honest.

"Sure is, that's why we're skipping school to be out in the sun," said the other boy.

"You're so stupid Kyle, and we're gonna be so busted," said the girl.

"Why are you skipping in the first place?" Calleigh asked to see if she could find out who these kids were.

"So boring and I totally don't get math," said Kyle.

"I don't get home ec," said the Willows girl.

"And I hate Spanish," said Hobie with a sigh.

"I can teach you all of that if you like," said Calleigh.

"Why would you do that?" Hobie asked.

"Because you guys need to know that stuff to not fail," said Calleigh honest.

"You're not gonna tell on us," said Hobie.

"Tell you what, if you promise to never do it again, and to meet me here Saturday for a private class, I won't," she said.

"Deal," said the three of them and Calleigh continued to walk along the beach.

* * *

"Nice save Calleigh," she heard Cody say as he walked beside her.

"Thanks, I was wondering about something, do you know the name of Horatio's son?" she asked.

"Kyle why?" he asked.

"No reason. Does any of the other got sons or daughters too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah Mitch has a son Hobie and Catherine, Horatio's second in command had a daughter named Lindsey, they are all fourteen and their parents don't like them hanging out together since Kyle and Lindsey are yellow and Hobie is red," said Cody.

"I see, so any other things I should know about?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I think you'll get to know things as we go along," he said.

"Oh another one is going under, have to run," she said and headed towards the water.

* * *

The clock was around 3PM and Calleigh and Cody were at the watch tower talking when they saw Horatio coming towards them.

"If it isn't the mighty Caine," said Cody and gave Horatio a dirty look.

"Aren't ya on the wrong side yellow guy, or do you want me to beat ya up some more," said Calleigh angrily.

"Can't we just talk," Horatio tried.

"We have nothing to say to each other, you think you can just call me what ya did and then I will forgive ya," she said angrily.

"I'm…," Horatio started when she said: "I don't wanna hear what you gotta say get lost yellow guy."

"But…," he said and looked at her, her green eyes were shining of anger and she looked like she could fly at him at any second.

"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled so harsh that even Cody jumped a few steps back.

"Ok, I give up," said Horatio with a sigh and left in the direction he came from.

"Calleigh wasn't that a bit over the top, I just think he wanted to say he was sorry," said Cody.

"He hurt me and he got what he deserved stupid man," she said even though she somehow felt a little bit badly about it.

"Oh come on," said Cody.

"Nah, let him feel bad," she said.

"Sure that's a good plan," he said.

"Dunno, don't care," she said with a giggle.

"Well no matter what you do or don't there's someone that needs saving," he said and pointed towards the water.

"Race ya out," she said and started to run while he quickly followed.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 5.

It was 9Am Saturday morning at the Willows residence and Lindsey was making her self some breakfast, but she was still tired and managed to place the glass she was going to poor milk into askew so it fell to the ground and broke.

Lindsey cursed a little as she slowly gathered the pieces to throw it in the thrash when she heard Catherine say: "Why on earth are you up this early on a Saturday?"

"I'm meeting some friends at ten," said Lindsey and threw the broken glass in the trash, found a new glass and pore milk in to it.

"Why would you meet anyone this early when it's not a school day?" said Catherine a bit surprised since she knew Lindsey hate to get up early voluntarily.

"Cause we're doing something real important and I have to practice for the dance thingy at three the latest," said Lindsey.

"What is so important?" asked Catherine.

"If I told who I was meeting and why you would only get upset so I chose not to," said Lindsey.

"It's not illegal is it," said Catherine worried.

"No we're just meeting to do well uhm homework," said Lindsey.

Catherine shook her head and said: "Well, have fun, I'm going back to bed."

Lindsey just yawned as she started to eat.

* * *

At the Winston residence Julia and Kyle were having breakfast together and Kyle said: "I can't believe dad didn't come to my game yesterday."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but you know he's busy," said Julia.

"Yeah he can see all the ladies he want, but not his son, I hate him," said Kyle.

"Now that's not fair, it's not certain he was with a lady," said Julia.

"And pigs can fly," said Kyle disappointed.

"So what are you up to today?" Julia asked to change the subject.

"Meeting some friends at the beach at ten to hang out," he said.

"That early," said Julia.

"Yeah we have something to do, I can go right, I know you said I was supposed to be grounded cause I skipped Monday, but mum, please, it's Saturday and I really wanna be at the beach with them," he begged.

Julia thought a minute and said: "Its ok I guess, but you have to be home before 5 since I'm still not to happy about you skipping."

"Ok thanks, see you," he said and gave her a quick peck on the check before I left.

* * *

At the Buckhannon house Hobie was trying to sneak down to the kitchen as quiet as possible since he was grounded for skipping and he wanted to see Lindsey and Kyle and he also needed to improve his Spanish grade.

"And where do you think you are going?" he heard Mitch say.

"Kitchen then the beach," he said.

"You know you're grounded right," said Mitch.

"Please can't I go, I really wanna hang out with my friends, it's after all Saturday," said Hobie.

"If you're grounded you're staying in," said Mitch.

"Oh come on just for the day I promise to stay in all night," said Hobie.

"I dunno," said Mitch.

"Please, please, please," Hobie begged.

"Well ok, but home no later than 5," said Mitch.

"Uhm ok," said Hobie and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm telling you dad is such an as, he don't care about me at all, all he cares bout is girls," said Kyle as he and Hobie walked down to the beach together.

"He must care bout you, he's your dad, oh did you hear the rumours that Calleigh kneed him and told him to get lost Monday, not bad for a newbie right," said Hobie.

"Not at all, she's cool, but what do I do bout dad?" said Kyle.

"You couldn't run away or something," said Hobie.

"That would get mum to worry… not him," said Kyle with a sigh.

"Hey guys, you gotto try the water it's so great," said Lindsey happily as she came running towards them.

"Not in the mood," said Kyle.

"Why what happened?" asked Lindsey concerned.

"Dad didn't come to my soccer game yesterday and he knew it was important," said Kyle.

"That bastard, how could he do that," said Lindsey annoyed.

"I dunno, I honestly dunno what goes on in that dude's head anymore, but at least mum cares that something right," he said.

"It is, speaking of mothers, I'm glad mom let me have the day of even if I'm still grounded," said Lindsey.

"Yeah same goes for dad," said Hobie.

"Oh look there's Nick saving someone, he's so handsome," said Lindsey.

"And way to old for ya Willows," said Kyle and smiled at her.

"I know, but no harm in looking is there, you think we ever will be as good as that," said Hobie.

"Yeah we sure will, look at me I can swim as well as them," said Lindsey, run into the water and swam out.

"Let's get her," said Kyle and went in after and the same did Hobie.

From the beach Calleigh were watching as they were raising each other in the water and back and smiled, there was no doubt what they were going to be when they grew up.

As the three children came running towards her she noticed they all have matching pink swimwear with the logo to the LA County lifeguard on.

"You three wanto be lifeguards too," said Calleigh when they reached her.

"Yeah sure do, we have swimwear with the logo in all colours, we wear the colour Linds wear," said Kyle and smiled at her.

"Yeah she always picks the coolest colours," said Hobie and smiled at her to.

"Hmmm, so ready to start," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but with what," said Lindsey.

"Oh is it true you told dad of?" asked Kyle.

"He was not very nice so yes I did," she said and looked away.

"I know he's a jackass," said Kyle.

"Ok math, so here's what I want you to do, you're at the beach alone and see two victims drowning in the water, but they are far apart, so how do you save them both as fast as possible before they go under," said Calleigh.

"Use a boat," said Kyle.

"No, calculate it out," said Calleigh.

"What good is that gonna do, we don't use math in real life," Kyle complained.

"You wanna become a lifeguard then I suggest you start to calculate," said Calleigh patiently.

"Ok, ok," said Kyle and he and the other two took up some notepads and started to calculate it out.

"What is she doing with the lifeguard kids on out beach?" said Jake when he spotted Calleigh.

"Looks like she's teaching them something, let's take a closer look," said Natalia and started to walk towards them.

"Is this right?" asked Kyle and handed Calleigh the paper.

"It is, now I want you to calculate the circumference and the area of the two headquarters, not only the building, but every room," said Calleigh to Kyle.

"You're kidding right," he said with a frustrated look on his face.

"No here are the measures you need, and Hobie I want you to read this Spanish text and make me a summary in Spanish," said Calleigh and handed him a five pages text.

"I really have to read all of that" he said shocked.

"Yes you do and I want a one page summary," said Calleigh firmly.

"Uhm ok, I'll do my best," he said.

"What about me then, I can't cook on the beach," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"No we're doing that back at our place, we'll be back in an hour and you two better not try to go anywhere or don't do it or I'll punish you," said Calleigh.

"We won't but you promise you'll be back right," said Kyle.

"Of course as soon as possible," said Calleigh.

"Can we call if we have any questions?" said Hobie.

"Of course I have the cell on, be back soon," said Calleigh and left with Lindsey.

"Wanna swim?" said Hobie.

"Yes, but we better do this first its lots of work" said Kyle with a sigh.

"Can you believe that, she's teaching them math, Spanish and home ec apparently, why would she do that, she hardly know them," said Jake shocked.

"Because she cares about them and don't want them to fail I bet" said Natalia.

"But wouldn't really matter to her if they did, it's not like they are her children, and not only could they got in trouble if their parents get them together, so can she, why would she risk that to help them?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea, but they at least seem to listen since they are working, oh victim in the water," said Natalia and pointed.

"We better run," he said and started to run against the water.

"Oh look there's Nat and Jake saving someone, look at them go," said Kyle excited.

"Yeah they are real good, but so are dad and his guys," said Hobie.

"Yeah I know, did you see Calli yesterday, she's real good too," said Kyle.

"Yeah she is, and to tell your dad of," said Hobie.

"Bet he went too far over the line, well we better get started," said Kyle with a sigh and looked at his task.

* * *

"Calleigh I'm no good at this, I can't bake at all," said Lindsey frustrated.

"Sure you can, you just need practice that's all," said Calleigh calmly as she found some ingredients.

"So what are we baking?" Lindsey asked.

"You are baking for your boys, still can't believe you get them to wear what you do," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Well we like each other and usually do that either way even when we're not thinking," said Lindsey.

"How come you three go great together and your parents don't?" said Calleigh.

"No idea, we always did, but our parents dunno so please don't tell," she said.

"No, no, here's the receipt knock your self out," said Calleigh.

"I can't do it alone," said Lindsey.

"You have to learn," said Calleigh and went to find a book.

"You're gonna read," said Lindsey.

"Yeah I read a lot, its fun," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Ok, I better start," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Mhm, let me ask you a question, what do you know bout Horatio?" said Calleigh.

"He's forty seven in august, he was involved with Julia so that's how they got Kyle, he stays mostly at Horatio's, but she has him every other weekend and a little bit more, but he don't care much bout him. He had more than his fair share of women according to Kyle. He's not very organized, his desk is a mess among many other things. Mum is his second in command and he's kinda big if you get what I mean," said Lindsey.

"How do you even know that?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"Overhearing some locker room talk and we kids seen most of them naked one time or another cause of showers and stuff," said Lindsey with a slight giggle.

"I see," said Calleigh.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lindsey asked.

"Just curious I guess, so what bout your dad then, is he lifeguard to?" asked Calleigh.

"No he died bout seven years ago car accident, so it's just me and mum," said Lindsey quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." said Calleigh.

"It's ok, really, so what bout you then any hidden secrets?" Lindsey said.

"Oh this should be interesting," Calleigh heard Caroline say.

"Yeah so tell us everything," said CJ.

"Ha ha, ok, I'm twenty three, I'm from Louisiana, got three big bros, dad is a lawyer, worked in Miami before I came here, I love the ocean and to save people, I of course got no children, I'm single, I have a car, and that's bout it," she said.

"Now there has to be more than that," said Caroline.

"Yeah not any hidden boyfriends?" asked CJ curiously.

"Not at the moment no, I don't flirt round much since I prefer to stick to one guy, last one cheated so I dumped him, haven't been with anyone after that, and I like things organized, oh and of course I can cook and clean," said Calleigh.

"She got the hots for H," said Lindsey with a giggle.

"I sure do not," Calleigh protested.

"You so do, bet you wanna make out with him real bad," said Lindsey.

"I DO NOT," Calleigh protested firmly.

"We dare you to do it" said Caroline.

"Yeah if ya do it you can have any watch tower you want for a week, I'll talk Steph to talk Mitch into it," said CJ.

"I'm not doing that," said Calleigh appalled.

"Scared," said Lindsey.

"No not at all, I just don't see the point in kissing a man I really, really hate," said Calleigh.

"So you'll do it then," said Lindsey.

"Oh this I gotto see," said Caroline.

"No I won't," said Calleigh.

"Oh come on, it would put a funny look on his face," said CJ with a giggle.

"How are those cookies coming," Calleigh tried to change the subject.

"Just fine, done real soon, oh the guys will love this say you'll do it please," said Lindsey.

"Ok, ok, but after that I won't have any more to do with him," said Calleigh.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Oh great what have I now gotten my self into," Calleigh though annoyed.

* * *

"Ok he's right there," said Kyle with a sly smile.

"I can see that, I don't really think this is such a great idea," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Oh it will be fun, Caroline did you bring the camera," said CJ.

"Yeah," said Caroline with a giggle.

"This is gonna be so fun, can't wait to see his face," said Lindsey.

"Do I really have to do this, I mean I really don't like him and I don't feel like it," said Calleigh honest.

"Oh come on it will only take a second," said Kyle.

"Yeah go do it," said Caroline.

"Ok, Ok," said Calleigh with a sigh and started to walk up to Horatio.

"Red what are you doing here," said Horatio surprised, but he also sounded a bit annoyed.

"Uhm was in the neighbourhood and though I stop by," said Calleigh.

"Oh really," said Horatio, tilted his head and looked at her.

"Really, you went too far," she said.

"Like you were any better," he said.

"Can you blame me, I really hate you. You know that right," she said.

"Well that goes both ways since you're red," he said thinking "Why did you have to be so beautiful".

"Why never mind," she said and reached up and let her lips lock with his and forced her tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer.

Horatio got taken by surprised but he still managed to reply her kiss and hold her closely.

"Oh she was only going to it short, how come she keeps it going," said CJ shocked.

"Why is your girl kissing our boss?" they heard Jake say.

"A dare," said Caroline.

Calleigh suddenly realized what she was doing, broke free and said: "I can't do this, I really can't I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I have to go and please never come near my side of the beach again, you hurt me enough ok."

Horatio looked confused at her, she looked really sad. He just nodded and stood with a puzzled look as she left with Caroline and CJ.

* * *

"You didn't have to do it that long," said Caroline.

"Man looked like you enjoyed it," said CJ.

"Yeah really did, sure you hate him," said Lindsey.

"I do, I don't wanna see or talk to him ever again, stupid yellow man," said Calleigh angrily.

"Are you angry at your self cause you liked it or cause he's yellow?" said Caroline and giggled.

"Oh shut up not funny, so Kyle, Hobie did you do what I asked you?" said Calleigh.

"We did," they both said.

"I'll take it home with me to correct it, now test Lindsey's cookies and tell me if they are any good or she has to do it all over," said Calleigh.

The boys tasted and Kyle said: "Linds its official, you can't cook at all."

"Yeah they taste real awful," said Hobie.

"That's so nice of you to say," she said hurt and was about to cry.

"No, no, no weeping Willows now," said Kyle and gave her a hug.

"You'll get it right next time I'm sure, you just gotto try some more," said Hobie and hugged her to.

"You sure I can do it," she said.

"Yeah course you can, you can do anything," said Kyle.

"Yeah bet you'll nail that in the end," said Hobie.

"You guys wanna come and see me dance tonight?" she asked.

"Can't grounded remember," said Kyle.

"So am I," said Hobie.

"Can't you sneak out, I really want you guys there," said Lindsey.

"Ok, no problem," said the both of them.

"Thanks I love you guys," she said.

"Yeah we know, we love you too," they both said.

"Oh gotto run gotto get some more practice see you tonight and Calleigh, CJ and Caroline you're welcome to come to, really would be so much fun if ya did, it's at 7PM at the school," said Lindsey and run of.

"Oh I can't wait to see her, but I gotto go, see you," said Kyle and left.

"So do I," said Hobie and left in the other direction.

"Is it just me or are those three kinda having a threesome," said Caroline.

"Seems that way you think they are sleeping together?" said CJ.

"Nah just having fun and being good friends, I have to correct this, you guys feel like watching tonight," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, should be fun, never been to one of this things," said Caroline.

"Neither have I," said CJ.

"Then that's settled, we better head back, I have to do this and relax a bit before we go," said Calleigh.

"You're such a teacher," said Caroline.

"Hey someone gotto teach those kids, their parents seems way too busy," said Calleigh and giggled as they started too walked back to the apartment.

* * *

"Wow don't the three of you look nice, and not in a slutty way, where are you going?" asked Stephanie when she saw Caroline, CJ and Calleigh all dressed up.

"Going to see Lindsey dance," said Calleigh.

"Lindsey who?" asked Stephanie.

"The Willows girl, she invited us earlier today so we thought it may be fun to check it out," said Caroline.

"Are you crazy all hell will break loose if they see you there," said Stephanie.

"Nah, it will be ok," said Calleigh pretty certain.

"And why did you make out with Horatio earlier?" asked Stephanie.

"Because they dared me to, we have to go, or we'll get late, see you later," said Calleigh.

"Oh this is going to be real fun since I heard she's really good," said Caroline.

"Yeah I can hardly wait, we gotto go out after," said CJ as the door closed.

* * *

Calleigh and the two others entered the room where Lindsey was about to perform and Calleigh heard someone say: "Calleigh."

She turned and saw Kyle and Hobie and said: "Hey guys you made it."

"Yeah course it's our girl dancing" said Hobie.

"Calleigh" she head a male voice say from behind.

"CJ, Holden what are you doing here?" they heard Catherine say.

"Kyle, what in the world are you doing here?" said Horatio shocked.

"Watching Linds and so are they," said Kyle.

"Huh," said Catherine and Horatio.

"Dad unlike you I tend to show up and see people when they ask me to and Linds, me and Hobie are real close and we're there for each other spite you stupid adults," said Kyle.

"And when the heck did you three red become friends with my daughter?" said Catherine.

"You are so not hanging out with Hobie and the other reds again and you're going home you're grounded," said Horatio to Kyle.

"Well Calleigh is and Linds invited us so course we came, long story," said CJ.

"I'm not, I'm staying," said Kyle.

"You're going," said Horatio.

"You reds are going too," said Catherine.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"Ok then I'm going," said Horatio and started walking towards the door.

Calleigh without knowing why walked after and said: "Horatio please stay and for once don't fight, you know it will mean a lot to all if you could do that."

"Why does it matter to you and why are you messing with my head," he said quietly.

"Can't we just not talk and sit down and watch along with everyone else," she said and looked at him.

"Ok, peace but only this once tomorrow we're back to normal," he said.

"Of course," she said as they walked back and sat down with the rest.

Catherine, CJ and Caroline sat down in front of the rest, and while the show started Calleigh let her hand rest in Horatio's and he closed his around hers, Calleigh didn't know why when he bugged her and she hated him as much as she did, he still made her feel something else too.

Horatio on the other hand wondered what it was about her that captured him so.

"Hey Kyle look your dad and C they are holding hands?" Hobie whispered.

"I know weird, oh there's Linds, she's so beautiful," said Kyle.

"She really is," said Hobie as they kept on watching along with the rest.

As the performance went to its end Calleigh held on Horatio's hand harder and harder until he bent over and whispered: "You don't need to hold me so hard, it really hurts, I won't let you go."

Calleigh didn't even look at him. She just slowly loosened her grip.

"Wonder why she was holding him so hard, it's she was afraid to let go," said Kyle.

"Maybe she is, but I thought they hated each other," said Hobie as surprised as Kyle.

"I think they do, I mean even if he likes her which I don't think he does, why would she like hide, he's you know," said Kyle.

"No idea, grown ups don't make sense at all," said Hobie and shook his head just as the performance ended and Calleigh quickly let Horatio go and applauded along with the rest.

After the curtains had closed Kyle and Hobie went backstage to find Lindsey.

"Hey Linds you did real good," said Hobie once they saw her.

"You really think so," she said and blushed.

"Yeah, you rocked," they both said and smiled at her.

"Was it just me or did Calleigh sit next to H and mum to Caroline and CJ during the whole show?" she asked.

"They did, they agreed on peace for a night, Calleigh even held Horatio's hand real hard like she was afraid to let go," said Hobie.

"Yeah he bent over and whispered something to her too, but I couldn't hear what, yet she didn't look at him once," said Kyle.

"Sounds like she's in love with him or something, so you guys wanna sneak away before they find us," said Lindsey.

"Yeah course, we gotto celebrate you did good," said Hobie.

"Yeah we can hang on the beach or someplace else all night," said Kyle.

"What if we get caught?" said Lindsey.

"We just have to make sure we don't," said Hobie.

"Ok, just give me one sec to change ok," said Lindsey and went inside the locker room to return out quickly after to run out back with them before Catherine could get a hold of her.

"What do you mean they are gone, the children were here right now," said Horatio angrily since Catherine had went to get Lindsey only to know she had already left with the boys.

"That they have left, I'm sure they are fine," said Catherine calmly although she was not so sure.

"They are out alone and it will get dark soon, I knew I should have taken him home, this is all that Hobie kid's fault and that daughter of yours for setting ideas in his head," Horatio snarled at Catherine.

"Hey, this may as well have been your kid's idea as mine," said Catherine a bit annoyed.

"No he's a good kid, your daughter is the bad one," said Horatio.

"Are you blaming me or saying that I am a bad mother," said Catherine shocked.

"Well the kids reflects on the parents so yes," he said.

"Yeah you're the one to speak you never show up at any of your son's ballgames or other things," said Catherine.

"Oh hell that reminds me that I should probably call Julia about this," said Horatio.

"Yeah bet she'll be thrilled to know you lost your own son," said Catherine.

"Hey I didn't loose anything, he run of with the two others to God knows where," said Horatio and picked up the phone and called Julia.

"You lost him, how could you do that?" said Julia shocked in the other end.

"I did not," Horatio protested.

"Then where is he?" she asked.

"Somewhere with the Willows girl and Hobie," he said with a sigh.

"Well you better find him, cause if something happens to him I'll sure will make you pay," said Julia.

"Calm down I will," said Horatio and hung up.

"Hey your daughter was really great," said Calleigh who came over to them.

"Thanks," said Catherine.

"Anything wrong?" Calleigh asked since they both looked so frustrated.

"The kids run of and we dunno where to," said Catherine with a sigh.

"They shouldn't be that hard to find, I can help you look if you like," Calleigh offered.

"No, no, that's ok, I'm sure they're just fine somewhere," said Catherine.

"Ok see you at the beach then and good luck," said Calleigh and went over to Caroline and CJ again.

"We better start looking," said Catherine.

"Yes," said Horatio as they left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**Athours note: **What is it with men and a naked woman, I just couldn't resist doing this ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 6.

It was getting close to 1am and Calleigh, CJ and Caroline were not sober at all heading home from the bar since they had an early shift the morning after.

"Would you guys mind an awful lot if I took a walk down the beach to clear my head?" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Looking to find some stranded beach lions for some midnight fun eh," said Caroline and winked at her.

"Nah just wanna walk a bit by the water since its sucha hot night," said Calleigh.

"If you say so, but no swimming on the deep we don't wanto come down to find your body in the morning," said CJ in a warning tone.

"No, see ya back up later," said Calleigh and zig zaged down to the water.

"You think that's a good idea, she was really drunk," said Caroline.

"Like we ever done that before, let her have some fun, I bet she knows what she's doing," said CJ.

"Uhm ok, let's head up," said Caroline with a giggled as they zig zaged toward the apartment.

Calleigh got undressed and let her body sink into the cold water as she swam out, but not too far since she knew her own limitations.

From the beach Hobie spotted her half way and said: "Hey isn't that Calleigh swimming out there."

"Yeah looks like it, and naked to, oh it would be so cool if she came up and couldn't find her clothes," said Kyle.

"If you two do that I'm making you pay or a decade and stop looking at her like that let her have some privacy," said Lindsey annoyed at the way her boys were looking at Calleigh.

"Can't help it, it's just she real beautiful going like that," said Hobie.

"Yeah, she's just I dunno," said Kyle with a heavy sigh.

"You two are nothing but slobbering idiots," said Lindsey angrily.

"Hey you woulda done the same if there was a naked guy," said Hobie offended.

"I would not, now would you stop looking at her like that," said Lindsey.

"Ok, I'm sorry," said Hobie and took his eyes of Calleigh.

"So am I hon," said Kyle and looked down in the ground.

"It's ok, so do you guys wanna head under the pier for a late night drink," said Lindsey.

"You have drinks," said Hobie curiously.

"Yeah stole from mum's stash," said Lindsey with a satisfied smile.

"Oh we're so drinking that," said Kyle and smiled back.

"Yeah we are, did any of you bring any kinda food or such," aid Lindsey.

"You didn't bake, that's just too bad," said Hobie.

"Very funny, so did ya," she said.

"Yeah I got lots of chips," said Kyle.

"And I got stuff for a late night barbeque, I'm so hungry," said Hobie.

"Cool, let's head over," said Lindsey.

"Yup course hon," said Kyle.

"Wonder what our parents will do when they find us," said Lindsey with a giggle.

"I don't even wanna know beautiful," said Hobie as they started to walk towards the pier.

* * *

"Hey Cath, someone is out swimming," said Horatio as they again walked around the beach trying to find the children.

"Looks like it," said Catherine.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" they heard Mitch ask as he came towards them.

"Looking for our angel children, they run of with your kid after Lindsey's dance performance earlier," said Catherine.

"I knew there had to be a girl involved since he sneaked out," said Mitch annoyed.

"Would ya guys stop blaming the girl and Horatio would for Christ stay focused," said Catherine annoyed.

"But it's a naked girl in the water," said Horatio.

"Where?" said Mitch.

"There," said Horatio and pointed.

"She's way too young for you dude, but she sure looks beautiful," said Mitch.

"Oh God, would ya leave the lady alone and help me find those kids," said Catherine.

"Oh she's coming up," said Horatio.

"It's Calleigh," said Mitch since he could see her clearer now.

"That's just…," Horatio said.

"Would you guys stop slobbering," said Catherine.

"We should go over and say hey," said Horatio.

"Yeah it would be impolite not to," said Mitch.

"Jeez, what are you teenagers," said Catherine as she tried to stop them from going over with no luck.

"Hey there," said Horatio as Calleigh was getting dressed.

"Huh," she said confused and dropped her top and turned to see the two steering guys.

"Nice night for swimming," said Mitch and smiled at her.

"Uhm yes, would ya please get lost so I can get dressed," she said annoyed that they were watching her like that.

"Guys you heard her, shows over, and we gotto find those kids," said Catherine as she rolled her eyes.

"What kids?" said Horatio.

"Your son among others, no let's try the promenade again since they aren't here," said Catherine.

"You still haven't found them," said Calleigh worried.

"No, so if you happen to see them will you tell them to get home," said Catherine, she was really worried now.

"I will keep and eye out if you get these idiots away so I can get dressed," she said and gave them a look that said back of.

"Ok, ok we're going," said Horatio disappointed as they left her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 7.

When Calleigh had gotten dressed, she started to walk towards the pier since she heard laughter and music coming from there and wanted to check it out in case there was someone doing something they weren't supposed to.

When she had gotten underneath it she saw Lindsey, Kyle and Hobie drinking and barbequing and having fun, the guys were topless and Lindsey were giggling bout something when Calleigh said: "Ya'll know you're too young to drink and be out all night right."

"Done swimming already," said Kyle.

"Jeez you saw me too, I though I was safe swimming this time at night," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Who else saw you?" asked Hobie curiously.

"Your parents, they are out looking for you, Lindsey your mum is real worried about you," said Calleigh.

"Dad saw ya," said both Hobie and Kyle shocked.

"Well have her worry then cause I'm not going back anytime soon, too much fun," said Lindsay and giggled.

"They did, stupid slobbering men they are," said Calleigh annoyed.

"Well then their sons aren't any better, but at least they are more trained, they do as I say," said Lindsey.

"Wondering if I can do that with their dads," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Trust me you can't get dad to do anything," said Kyle.

"Same goes for mine," said Hobie.

"Oh I think I might," said Calleigh with a sly smile while Lindsey looked at her and giggled.

"You know that ain't fair," said Lindsey.

"I don't care as long as they do as I say, now is there room for one more, cause if you're insisting on staying out I'll be joining," said Calleigh.

"We're too big for a babysitter," said Lindsey disappointed.

"Well you're too young to stay out all night and drink and if you're staying so am cause I don't want anything to happen to you," said Calleigh.

"You can stay, but don't ruin anything," said Lindsey.

"And don't call our parents," said Hobie.

"Yeah that will only get us in trouble," said Kyle.

"Well more than we is already," said Lindsey.

"Deal, so do you guys have any soda?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, said Kyle and gave her a bottle.

* * *

It was early morning at Santa Monica beach and Horatio, Catherine and Mitch were still looking for their children, by now Caroline and CJ had joined in to since Calleigh hadn't come home at all and they were worried something had happened to her.

"Did any of you ever check under the pier?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah a couple of times early on," said Catherine.

"I think it's worth another try," said CJ and they all headed over.

"What the hell," Catherine said shocked.

"How what huh," said Mitch.

"What the heck happened here last night," said CJ shocked.

In the sand the children were sleeping with only their underwear on and so was Calleigh surrounded by beer bottles and a burned down barbeque and snack around.

In fact Kyle was sleeping half way on top of Calleigh and half way on top of Lindsey and Hobie ended on what was left of Lindsey.

"They didn't…," Catherine couldn't finish.

"Then they wouldn't have underwear on and Calleigh wouldn't agree to that, bet the only reason she's even there is so your children wouldn't do something really stupid" said Caroline.

"Then why the hell is my son sleeping on top of her, RED GIRL WOULD YA WAKE UP FOR HELL" Horatio yelled at her.

Calleigh confused opened her yes, looked at Horatio's angry eyes and realized Kyle was on top of her and snarled: "Kyle, the hell get of me what on earth do you think you are doing."

"Huh what, uhm sorry," said Kyle and got of here looked at Hobie and yelled: "DUDE WHAT HAPPENED, HOW DID I GET ON TOP OF HER?"

"Not so loud oh yeah, we kinda placed you like that after she fell a sleep and you passed out," said Hobie.

"That's not even funny, man you're so paying for that," said Kyle annoyed.

"And who of you brainyacks undressed me?" said Calleigh.

"I did, sorry bout that," said Lindsey with a giggle.

"So not funny at all, ok that's it, you're firstly cleaning up, then you are meeting me at tower one," said Calleigh.

"But…," they all said.

"YOU BETTER LISTEN," she yelled angrily.

"Yes ma'am," they said.

"Calleigh, you are in no right to punish them," Horatio snarled.

"Oh you stay outta it," she snarled back.

"He's my son not yours," he snarled.

"Well you never cared before and I know what I'm doing so but out you stupid man," she snarled.

"Calleigh you know you're still in your underwear," said Catherine.

"I know, so can ya get these guys outta here and meet me at tower one in twenty minutes," said Calleigh annoyed.

"You, you, damn I hate you" said Horatio.

"Oh go to hell and leave me," she snarled.

"Umf," he said and left with the others.

"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" said Mitch.

"Didn't it seemed that way," said Catherine tiredly.

"It kinda did, but I dunno," said Mitch with a sigh.

"Well, she'll punish them plenty" said Catherine.

"She better," Horatio snarled and walked towards the Headquarter.

"I better get to tower one," said Catherine as Mitch nodded and went in the other direction.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh was looking at the three hangover children and said: "I told you you're too young to drink, now deal with the consequences."

"Mum, you can't let her punish us," said Lindsey and looked hopefully at her mother.

"Oh I can, and you're grounded into the next century for being out all night with two boys and drinking," said Catherine.

"No fair," Lindsey complained.

"Yes fair, you should have though further before you run out like that, something could have happened," said Catherine.

"Not likely nothing ever happens around here," said Lindsey.

"So what am I going to do with you?" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Let us of with a warning," said Kyle hopefully.

"Yeah we promise never to do it again," said Hobie optimistic.

"I surly think not cause you made me look like I did something to you and I didn't like it at all, so you are washing all the towers first, then both the stations and then my car, and if you even try anything with it, God help you, then oh yeah five hours learning every day for the next three weeks after school," she said.

"Now that ain't fair," they all said.

"Start washing," said Calleigh.

"May we start with your car, then the towers and the stations?," asked Kyle.

"Uhm ok, but you better do it," said Calleigh.

They nodded and Calleigh gave them her car key.

"You trust them with your car," said Catherine surprised.

"They won't do anything they're already in enough trouble as it is," said Calleigh.

"I hope you're right and thanks for watching out for them last night," said Catherine.

"Not a problem, they are nice kids most times, but I better work, so see you later yellow," said Calleigh.

"You better watch you back red," said Catherine and left her.

"She got a jeep, not very girlish," said Kyle surprised.

"But its real cool, you guys think there's anything cool in it," said Lindsey.

"Sure that won't get us in more trouble," said Hobie.

"Let's check it out gotta be something in here, besides we gotto clean it inside too," said Lindsey and opened the door and climbed in.

"I wanna see too," said Kyle and soon they were all inside the car.

"Ok so she likes rock and apparently country music" said Lindsey looking though the CD's.

"Well she's southern so no wonders, oh lets check the gloves apartment," said Hobie

"Oh, oh I got a picture of a dude," said Kyle and held it up.

"Though she was single" said Hobie.

"Maybe it's one of her brothers," said Lindsey snapped it out of his hand and said: "Yeah her big bro, says Big Dave on the back."

"Car papers, map book, boring, oh, oh I have a letter," said Hobie.

"Read it," the other two demanded.

"I dunno it's private," said Hobie.

"Oh come on," said Linds.

He shook his head and said: "Ok, ok, Says dear Calleigh, once again I'm real sorry about what I did. You know I love you right. I don't know why I did it, I'm so stupid, please forgive me. Jake B."

"Jake B as in Jerk Berkley as in works for dad," said Kyle shocked.

"I would guess so, but seemed like she didn't know him," said Lindsey.

"No wonder she had no trouble kissing him then, you think the others know," said Hobie.

"Not likely, and it doesn't matter, she's through with him, I mean he cheated, she deserves better than that," said Lindsey.

"Yeah totally, better than dad too," said Kyle.

"Put it back and let's start washing if we ever shall get done," said Lindsey with a sigh.

* * *

"Ha chess mate won again" said Calleigh to Caroline. They were playing chess at one of the guard towers since it was a quiet day.

"Oh I suck at this," said Caroline frustrated.

"Nah just bad luck," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Excuse me do either of you know where I can find the south headquarter and Horatio Caine?" they heard a woman's voice asked.

"Why you wanna find him, he's a real dick," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Cause it's my first day and I wanna get to work," said the woman.

"Where ya from?" asked Calleigh.

"Montana, why?" she asked.

"Curious," said Calleigh.

"So you know where he is?" asked the woman again.

"Yeah just continue down the beach and you'll find the yellow headquarter," said Calleigh.

"Huh?" said the new girl.

"Oh they didn't tell ya, this is our side of the beach, the red side, and you belong on the yellow side and if ya see H tell him from me that I don't wish to see him ever again," said Calleigh.

"I'm not a messenger," said the girl a bit confused.

"Well you're headed that way ain't ya, and also you have to kiss one of our guys a newbie thing," said Calleigh.

"This is a very weird place," said the new girl and started to walk.

"Calli, you shouldn't been like that she seemed nice," said Caroline.

"Well she's yellow so I don't really care now do I, oh look here comes today's cleaning crew," said Calleigh and giggle.

"Apparently and we have to save someone," said Caroline and pointed towards the sea.

"Race ya," said Calleigh as they started to run.

* * *

It was 2pm the sun was boiling and Calleigh was taking a shower outside the Headquarter before she was headed down to the water again.

She looked at the parking lot and figured she might check if the kids had done a good job with her car when she first was there, she put the key in the look, turned it and was about to open when someone pushed her hardly against the car.

"Ugh," she left out as she could feel that there clearly was a man behind her and he was aroused.

But she didn't struggle to get free at all she just stood completely still waiting for his next move.

She felt a pair of lips gently caress her shoulder and let out a moan wondering who it was.

Then her reaction changed and she froze terrified wondering what she was doing letting a perfect stranger who for all she knew it could be a rapist so she said: "Please stop this isn't the right way."

The man backed of her so she was free, she wondered whether she should turn to face him or not. Calleigh felt the cold metal toward her warm skin and let out a sigh before she opened the door to the jeep and turned and as she suspected he was gone.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 8.

Calleigh looked inside the car everything seemed normal and it was cleaner than before so she figured the children had done a good job.

"Hey red," she hears a husky voice say and turned.

"Horatio, what are you doing here, wait did you just…?" she said as she quickly put two and tow together.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," he said.

"You really shouldn't have done that, it was I dunno felt wrong, never ever do that or anything like it again," she said.

"I'm sorry but you're driving me crazy you know that," he said.

"Well you aren't doing anything for me so just bugger of," she said annoyed.

"Sure didn't sound that way a moment ago," he said.

"Well I didn't know it was you and now I do, just please…," she stopped she was tired of talking with him.

Horatio walked closer, Calleigh tried to back away but soon realized that wouldn't work since her back was against the car, she didn't know why but she was panicking and said: "Please don't hurt me, please."

"I won't," he said and stroke her check gently and said: "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I dunno, it's just I dunno, just…," she said silently and looked down.

His hand lifted her chin up a bit and he gently let his lips find hers for a short moment before he let her go and said: "If it's not what you want I'll leave you."

"It's…, please kiss me again, just one more time then leave me," she begged.

Horatio bent his head and kissed her again, but a bit harder this time, and as he did so Calleigh dragged him closer until the kiss ended and she said: "I really hate you."

"I know," he said.

"Please leave I can't deal with this right now," she said silently.

"For now," he said and gave her a quick peck on the check before he left her.

"Hey what took you so long?" Caroline asked when Calleigh returned to the tower.

"I got a bit distracted on the way, sorry about that," said Calleigh.

"Oh really, by what?" Caroline asked.

"Something by my car," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Oh this shouldn't be by a guy now should it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Maybe, speaking of guys, wanna come with me and play to guys on station south a prank tomorrow morning, I need more girls to do it," said Calleigh with a sly smile.

"What are you thinking and how many do you need?" asked Caroline.

"Something about their showers and as many as possible," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"We have to talk to CJ and the rest then I guess. This isn't something that could get us in trouble," said Caroline a bit worried.

"It might it's almost like a high school thing, I could do it on my own, but I would prefer if you did it with me," she said.

"I'm with you," said Caroline and smiled at her.

"Cool, oh look there's a little girl crying let me see what wrong," said Calleigh and run down to her and left Caroline to wonder what Calleigh planned to do.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: **_Locker room fun and Calleigh reveling a dark secret

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 9.

"Hey red, what are you doing here?" the new girl asked when Calleigh came walking towards the south tower early the next morning.

"I wanna see Caine bout something," said Calleigh innocently.

"Oh really," said the new girl in a sarcastic tone.

"Really, so where can I find him?" said Calleigh.

"He's in the shower with the other guys so you have to wait," said the new girl.

"Well that I don't have time for, GIRLS," Calleigh yelled and Caroline, CJ and a couple of the other girls she worked with came running and they all headed towards the guys locker room before the new girl could stop them.

"Hey you can't go in there," said Natalia who were inside and saw where they were heading.

"Sure can, payback time," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yeah if Caine can see her naked it should go both ways," said Caroline with a giggle.

"Ok take their towels and bathing shorts as soon as we get inside because I should think they are still naked," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Ready," said Calleigh and opened the door and said: "Hey guys."

"What the hell," said Nick and looked at the girls from the north station.

"Not to worry, I'm after Caine," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh nice Berkley," said Caroline and smiled.

"CALLEIGH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE AND THE REST OF YOU FOR THAT MATTER," Horatio yelled angrily.

"We're checking you guy out, can't ya tell, oh so you are big," said Calleigh looking down on him.

"CALLEIGH!" Horatio yelled and came towards her.

"Hey calm down I'm not doing anything wrong, we're just looking like you did on me the other night," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Would ya just get out of our shower," said Nick and tried to cover up a little.

"Nah, like it in here," Calleigh said.

"Yeah it would surprise me if ya didn't Duquesne," said Jake.

"You know me all to well Berkley," she replied and winked at him.

"So if you can see us naked we should see you right," said one of the guys.

"Hell no, I ain't getting undressed in here," said one of the girls.

"Yeah come on let's leave," said Caroline.

"Everyone leave except Duquesne, I wanna have a word with her," said Horatio and looked furiously at Calleigh.

"Oh, oh, we better leave," said Eric.

"And may we please have or towels and bathing shorts back," said Jake.

"Nah, those are we taking, see ya back at the headquarter Calleigh cause we gotto run," said Caroline.

"Yeah, see you," said Calleigh and backed away from Horatio a little since all alone she was a bit scared.

"Calleigh you can't just come in and do what you just did," said Horatio when they others had left.

"But you saw me," she said.

"It was on a public beach, not a locker room," he said and took a step closer towards her.

"The point is still the same, you and Mitch should have kept walking yet you didn't you both stood looking at me and I didn't like that very much," she said and looked down.

"And you think I would like this," he said.

"No it was merely to teach you a lesson," she said

"Ok I get the point," he said and looked at her. She was standing under the flowing water from the shower that was still on, trying to back more away but couldn't.

"Will you hurt me like you tried to do yesterday?" she asked a bit scared.

"Now why would you think that?" he said confused.

"Cause I did what I did and you are very much aroused at the moment," she said, looking down at his erected penis.

Horatio blushed slightly. He hadn't noticed before she said it and said: "I'm sorry bout that, I can't always control it."

"I can see that, and you were you know when you saw me at the beach the other day too," she said.

"Again sorry bout that, but you are a very attractive woman," he said.

"Why thank you I guess, but I'm also way outta your league," she said and blushed.

Without even knowing why he said: "Wanna do it?"

"In here, are you crazy and no," she said.

"Why not, don't you even wanto a little?" he said.

"Cause it will be talking and I don't really wanna, it's not right, and I don't want you that way," she said and looked at his hardness.

"Not just a little," he said and walked closer.

"Don't do that, I don't wanna…" she said breathlessly feeling like her whole body was tinkling.

"Oh I know that look, you're aroused," he said and looked into her eyes.

"Am not, now back off," she said, but before she could do anything else he had walked right up to her and pressed his lips hardly against hers.

"Please don't…" she said between another deep kiss as she pulled him even closer.

"You sure, you don't…" he said and kissed her again.

"Yeeeeeeees," she moaned as her body arched a little.

"But…" he said.

"Kiss me," she demanded and he bet down and Calleigh started to kiss him more hungrily than ever before, it was like she couldn't get enough.

"Calleigh slow down," he said as he heaved for air.

"Need you," she said and started to kiss him again.

"Have you no control," he said and backed away a little.

"Hey you're the one with the wood," she said and walked closer to him and leaned against his chest while her hand wrapped around his hardness.

"Please don't do that," he said.

"Why not?" she said and let her hand go back and forth on it.

Horatio growled and Calleigh said: "You like that huh."

"Why are you doing this though you said you were outta my league yet you kiss me and do that," he said as he growled again.

"Oh you are, but you're still a good kisser and you can't go out there with that," she said and reached to get another kiss.

"You're a very confusing woman you know," he said.

"Nah, now would you just relax," she said and kept going until he came, then she said: "See ya round, and keep your self far away from my side of the beach and me understood."

"Uhm," he said since he didn't know what else to say as he watched her leave.

* * *

In the meanwhile Caroline, CJ and the other girls was running as fast as they could towards the red head quarter with the boys from the yellow came running right behind them.

"Give us our things," Jake yelled.

"No," said Caroline with a giggle and kept running.

"We need those shorts," Jake yelled.

"Well you can't have them at the moment," said CJ as they stopped outside the Headquarter.

"Give it to us," said Jake.

"No, ok so what should we do with it," said Caroline.

"Hang it in the flagpole," said Caroline.

"No way, you're doing that," said Eric.

"Shush," said CJ as they took down the flag and switched it with the guy's underwear and hoisted it up to the top while they giggled.

"HOLDEN TAKE IT DOWN NOW!" Nick yelled.

"No it looks good like that," said Caroline.

"What is going on out here?" asked Matt who just joined them since he had heard Nick yelled.

"Your stupid girls hoisted out swimwear up in the flagpole," said Jake.

"How did they even get a hold on that?" asked Logan a bit amused.

"They sneaked into the shower with Calleigh and took it, now give it back we need them for work," said Ryan angrily.

"Ok so if you got back with that and them what happened to Calleigh?" said Matt.

"She stayed behind in the shower with H, he told us to get lost and besides we needed to get away from these guys" said Caroline.

"Are you nuts, what if he does anything to her?" said Logan a bit worried.

"Nah he won't," said CJ.

"Would you get us our shorts back?" said Jake again.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"Hey, there's Calli and the new girl," said Caroline and pointed.

"Guys, H want you to get back," said the new girl.

"New girl what's your name except Montana?" Calleigh asked and added: "Nice flags."

"Lindsay and that is so childish to do," said Lindsay.

"Nah I think it looks great and you guy's better head back," said Calleigh.

"Not without or swimwear and what did you do to H?" asked Jake annoyed.

"Nothing just talking," said Calleigh.

"Oh really," said Caroline.

"Really, he's yellow no way I would do anything with him," said Calleigh with a shiver.

"But seriously guy's… beach… now," said Lindsay.

"Ok will someone please tell me why there is yellow swimwear on the flagpole and why they yellow guys are here," they heard Mitch say in a firm tone.

"Calleigh's idea," everyone said.

"What?" said Mitch confused.

"Your girl sneaked into out shower and took our swimwear and those others hoisted it," said Eric.

"Ok get it down and the flag back up and get to work we don't have time for childish games," said Mitch in a warning tone.

The others just sighed and did as he asked.

* * *

Calleigh had her lunch break and decided to run some errands downtown and went into the locker room to change before she went to her car, as the day before she suddenly got pushed hardly against the door as she was about to open it.

Calleigh giggled and said: "If ya always spy on me when do you ever work?"

"Hmmm that is in deed a good question" said Horatio huskily.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my side of the beach?" said Calleigh firmly.

"You did," he said as he leaned a bit closer.

"But Horatio again," she said with another giggle.

"As I said before I can't help it, and I think you're randy too," he said.

"Why would you say that?" she said.

"Just a feeling," he said and let his hand slide up under his jeans mini skirt and added: "You're not wearing underwear."

"Why aren't you smart and would you ohhh get your hand out of ohhhh there," she moaned softly as his fingers played with her diamond.

"So you are randy, maybe I should nail you and get it over with," he whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh please don't ohhhhhhh," she moaned softly as she got pushed further up against the car.

"Have you any idea what you're doing to me," he whispered.

"Ohhhhhhh, Stoooooooop," she moaned softly, why she wanted him to stop she didn't know since it felt good.

"Don't tell me you don't wanto, I know you do," he whispered.

"Please don't stop it, I really don't wanto," she begged starting to feel a bit scared.

"Then why are you teasing me like you do," he said and fastened his grip so she couldn't get loose.

"Stop it please you're hurting me and I don't like it at all," she begged as her tears were starting to fall.

"Calleigh," he said softly and turned her around.

"You shouldn't have done that when I say no you should listen," she cried softly.

"I'm sorry," he said and tried to hold her, but she started to hit him hardly with angry fists, before she finally calmed down enough to let him hold her while she cried.

"Never do that again, I don't like it that way and you know that," she said silently.

"I won't" he promised and added: "So are we ok?"

"I think so, but you gotto work and I gotto get into town," she said and broke free.

"Ok see you later then," he said.

"Mhm," she said and gave him a soft kiss before she let.

* * *

The next day Calleigh had the day of and she was waiting for the children to come to their daily lesson, but right now she was trying to get even more tanned when she heard someone say: "Sure that is the right outfit for the beach red?"

"Why what's wrong with it, I like it," she said, she was wearing red hotpants and a red holter top that showed her belly.

"Just many predators not to mention guys that's all," he said.

"Like you," she replied.

"Nah not interested in you red girl," he said.

"You just happen to wander over, and can ya please move you're blocking my sun and I wanto get an even tan," she said.

"But of course and I did, it's my day of I can go where I want," he said.

"True, but do you have to hang around me," she said with a sigh.

"I don't have to, but I'm headed over to see your girl, Neely," he said.

"How typical of you, you're such a guy," she said.

"Well I am a bloke and for your information she owes me money, have no interest in her, I already have a girl," he said.

"You do who?" she asked curiously.

"Rather not say since we're just only dating," he said.

"It's not Julia is it," she said.

"Horatio's ex are ya crazy no way, speaking of the two of them are fighting like crazy about everything these days, it's so annoying to work with them," he said.

"Oh really bout what?" she asked.

"Believe it or not I think he has something going on with Cath, I mean why else will he go with her everywhere with her and see Linds shows which is weird since he don't even seem to care bout Kyle," he said.

"He's doing what with her?" said Calleigh shocked wondering if it was true and if so was she only a toy.

"I wouldn't worry think they are only friends," he said.

"Umf," she said annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that red girl," he said.

"I just don't want a repeat," she said.

"Didn't know you had anything going on with him," he said shocked.

"I don't he's a yellow stupid man and I hate him," she snarled.

"Oh sounds like you're talking bout dad, what did he do this time?" Kyle asked as he, Lindsey and Hobie joined them

"Hey Jerkly what are you doing here?" Linds asked.

"Talking to Calleigh and that's not nice if you to say," said Jake.

"Your dads seem to have something going on with Cath, that jerk," said Calleigh angrily.

"Nah he don't, he's just being a good friend," said Lindsey.

"I HATE HIM I REALLY HATE HORATIO CAINE!" Calleigh yelled annoyed so everyone around turned to look at them.

"Calleigh would ya calm down," said Jake.

"Will ya tell him to go to hell next time ya see him," she said.

"Ok," said Jake and added I better head over to Neely.

"Calleigh sure you wanna fight with him," said Hobie.

"He's a jerk so yes," said Calleigh.

"Hmmm," said Lindsey as the three of them sat down to start the lesson.

"Ok that's enough for today," said Calleigh four hours later.

"Cool, thanks Calleigh," said Kyle.

"You're welcome, so do you kids surf in addition to swim?" she asked.

"Surf, swim, drive boats and scooters, we're almost better than our parents," said Hobie with a smiled.

"I bet you are," she said.

Lindsey was lazily resting her head at Kyle's chest at the moment, and Hobie were holing her hand in his. Calleigh looked at them and wondered how it would go if they ever went further than this if they hadn't already.

"And what about when you grow older, you will be in separate groups," she said.

"Nah we'll make them work together as one big team. That would be much better," said Kyle.

"Yeah we wouldn't be seperated from our lady nor each other, so boring," said Hobie.

"That's sweet of you to say and that goes both ways," said Lindsey and smiled at them.

Hobie bent down and gave her a soft kiss while Kyle stroked her belly gently and didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well I better go so you children behave and don't remember you're still grounded so you have to get home in not to long," said Calleigh.

"We know," they all three said and laughed a little as she left them to go home.

* * *

"Why are you so angry at me red girl?" Calleigh heard Horatio say from behind.

"You gotto stop sneak up on me like that," she said as she got startled.

"Uhm sorry bout that, but why are ya mad at me?" he asked again.

"Cause Jake said you're with Cath which mean I'm just a toy and I don't wanna be that," she said.

"I'm not with Catherine or no one else for that matter," he said calmly.

Calleigh still had not turned to face him, she just sighed and walked towards the car, when she got there she said: "Don't even."

"Don't even what?" he asked.

"Try anything," she said silently.

"You mean like raping you," he said in a serious tone.

Calleigh started to shiver, there was something in his voice when he said it that scared her so much that she froze to the ground and said: "Why would you say that, you wouldn't do that would you, please say you wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't, would you relax, what is with you, why are you so scared, did someone rape you or something?" he said and walked closer.

"Stay away, please, don't…," she begged her voice was shivering now.

"Calleigh I won't harm you I promise, I…, never mind but I would never do that," he said and took yet another step closer.

"No don't do it," she said shivering like crazy trying to hide but couldn't.

"Whom?" he asked.

"I dunno," she said silently.

"You poor thing," he said and walked up turned her and held her closely.

"Never..," she managed to get out.

"No never" he said as he held her until she stopped shaking and said: "Better."

"A little," she said.

"My red angel," he said and stroked her back gently.

Calleigh didn't replay. She just let him hold her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: **_Calleigh's past catches up with her.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 10.

One week later Calleigh were parking her car outside the yellow headquarter since she was going to have Lindsey and Kyle's lesson there that day since Hobie was home sick.

She had just gotten to the front door when she remembered she had forgotten something in the back of the car and went back for it.

Calleigh had just turned her key when someone pushed her hardly against the car and she knew it wasn't Horatio since she had just seen him when she drove pass one of the tower so she said: "Let me go."

"Not so fast, so you though you could run huh?" a man's voice whispered.

"It's you, how did you find me?" she said terrified as she knew the voice belonged to her rapist.

"Oh that wasn't too hard, so where did we leave of?" he said and laughed.

"Please let me go, I won't say anything, just let me go," she begged desperately.

"Oh no, I didn't come all this way to just let you go," he said as she could hear him open his zipper.

As her brain screamed "No, no, no," she was to terrified to do anything, all she knew was that she couldn't break free and she didn't want it to happen again so she said: "Please don't do this, I don't want you to and I don't like it."

"Well that don't really matter now does it," he said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked her voice was still firm.

"You got me fired and I want you to pay," he said as he slowly removed her underwear and lifted up her dress to get access.

Calleigh felt more trapped then ever and closed her eyes and tried to shut her self out to not feel the pain she knew she would when she heard a car and she knew the attacker had gotten scared away.

As tears were still falling she managed to get her self inside the Headquarter where she found Lindsey, Kyle, Lindsay and Eric.

The looked at her, she was shaking like crazy, her eyes were white of fear and she was still shaking so Eric asked: "Red girl what happened?"

"Call Dave and get him here," was all she managed to say before she passed out.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 11.

"Ok first of all who the hell is Dave?" asked Eric.

"It's her big bro," said Lindsey as she tried to wake up Calleigh.

"And how would we get his number?" aid Eric worried.

"Her cell, idiot," said Kyle picked up the phone and dialled Dave's number.

"Yello, its Dave," Dave it said in the other end.

"Hey Dave, I'm Kyle I'm calling on behalf of your sister cause she passed out and she told to call you right before she did so," said Kyle.

"She did what happened?" Dave asked worried.

"Dunno, she came in here white as a ghost, shaking, never seen anyone that scared, but she wants you here for sure," said Kyle.

"Bet that bastard did something to her again, we'll be there as soon as possible," said Dave and hung up.

"Ok we should get H," said Eric and run towards the door as Calleigh slowly woke.

"I want big Dave," she cried softly.

"Don't worry he said he'd come real soon," said Lindsey.

"I'm scared," she cried.

"What happened?" Kyle asked just as Horatio came inside.

"Horatio, he's here and I don't want him here, I'm scared," said Calleigh and looked at him.

"I know red girl, I know," he said and sat down and hold her closely as she hid her face in his chest.

"Him who?" asked Lindsey confused.

"Man that raped her back in Miami. That caused her to come here," said Horatio.

"I really don't want him here, because I liked it here and it's so much fun," she said.

"I know," said Horatio gently to get her to calm down.

"Don't hate him so much now do you," said Kyle.

"Oh I hate him," said Calleigh as she kissed Horatio's chest gently, but no one saw it since her hair was blocking.

* * *

It was midnight at Caroline, Stephanie, CJ and Calleigh's apartment, but no one was sleeping at the moment, the four girls sat around the table talking and joking with Calleigh's brothers and listening to music.

"Oh need more country," said Calleigh happily.

"That's our Babygirl, Nick get some more in the bag," said Dave and smiled at her.

"The first cut is the deepest," Calleigh sang out while Adam laughed.

"Yeah that's more like it, one more beer Babygirl," said Dave.

"Course, does it look like I had enough yet," Calleigh giggled.

"No!" they all said and laughed.

"So how old are you guys?" said Stephanie.

"Dave is twenty eight and the twins are twenty five, you looking for a date," said Calleigh.

"It's too bad that I'm taken because I sure like Adam," said Caroline.

"Oh do ya now," said Adam and dragged her down on his lap and gave her a peck on the check.

"You taken to," said Nick and looked at CJ.

"I'm afraid so," said CJ and winked at him.

"Well don't matter cause I got a girl back home," said Nick and smiled.

"Well that leaves Steph and Dave," said Calleigh and giggled.

"Well he's too young for my taste," said Stephanie.

"You're breaking my heart for saying that," said Dave pretending to get hurt.

"What about you then princess you found a guy?" asked Dave.

"No one needs to know right now," she sang happily.

"Oh is that so," said Dave.

"That means you're dreaming or stupid you think you been hit by cupid, but no one needs to know right now," Adam sang.

"You meet a tall, dark and handsome man and you been bizzy making big plans," Nick sang.

"He ain't that," Calleigh protested.

"You got your heart set, your feet wet, but he don't even know it yet," Dave sang.

"He surly does not," said Calleigh and hit him.

"You're gonna tell him someday, some way, some how," Nick sang.

"But you're gonna keep it a secret for now," sand Adam.

"Oh shush with ya, it ain't like that I don't like anyone," Calleigh said, but she was blushing like crazy so they all knew that was a lie.

"You want the bells to ring the choir to sing, the white dress, the guest the cake, the whole damn thing," said Adam.

"But no one need to know right now," Dave finished.

"You're gonna make tiny lifeguards ain't ya cause I bet he's a lifeguard too," said Nick.

"Oh would ya shut up, I don't like anyone at all," said Calleigh annoyed.

"Oh look at that we got ya pissed how cute," aid Adam and they all laughed.

"Ok so from jokes to well I dunno. Did he go all the way this time," said Dave.

"Almost he got interrupted," said Calleigh and crept closer to Dave in the coach.

"He couldn't just stay in Miami," said Nick annoyed.

"Why is he doing this, I mean I know why, but still, I'm scared, please promise to get him big Dave," said Calleigh said.

"Of course, so tell us bout the new job is there as fun as the last," said Adam curiously.

"Even more fun, here we got red lifeguards that's us against the yellow ones, and first day I had to kiss a yellow one, but it was ok, just took Jake, and then my boss and the yellow boss saw me swimming naked so me and the girls broke into the yellow ones shower and run of with their towels and swimwear so much fun, but Mitch got a bit pissed I think, you should have seen how we hoisted the swimwear in the flagpole it was so fun. Also I'm teaching two of the yellow kids and one of the red they have the oddest relationship," she said.

"That sounds like fun," said Nick as Calleigh yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

"Mhm, tired," she said.

"Just sleep Babygirl we'll take care of you," said Dave and stroke her gently until she drifted of.

* * *

The clock was around 3am when Adam waked Dave and whispered: "Listen, Calleigh is talking in her sleep."

"Jeez man I was sleeping," said Dave annoyed.

"Shush listen to her," said Adam with a smiled.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," Calleigh let out and arched slightly on the coach.

"Yeah I know that would be so cool, handsome," she said with a sigh.

"Who the heck is she talking to," said Nick curiously.

"If you guys shut up so we don't wake her, maybe we can find out," said Adam.

"No, no, no, I totally hate you and stop that," Calleigh giggled happily.

"I do, now stop it. That tickles," she said.

"No I ain't gonna say I love ya cause I don't, I hate ya handsome, and ouch," she said.

"No way you're doing that, no, no, no," she giggled.

"Yeah I know, I wanna marry ya and have kids some day, but we're not in a hurry are we," she said in a serious tone.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Dave, Nick and Adam said a bit too loud since Calleigh woke up, looked confused at them and asked: "What happened?"

"And you said you weren't in love, you so are," said Dave.

"Huh?" said Calleigh confused.

"So who is handsome?" asked Nick.

"And ya wanna marry him and have kids that's so cute," said Adam.

"I do not, I don't love anyone," said Calleigh stubborn.

"Oh but you do, so is he any good," said Dave.

"He's real stupid and I hate him," said Calleigh.

"Awwwwwww," they all said at once.

"Oh shush with you and let me go back to sleep, I have to get to work real early," she said.

"Sweet dreams," they all said and laughed.

"Oh shush with ya," she said annoyed, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Calleigh sneaked out of bed early the next morning early the next morning and drove down to the beach and sat down and just looked out over the water when she heard someone say: "All alone red."

"Mhm, wanna join me?" she said and smiled.

"I do, so are you feeling better today?" Horatio as he sat down next to her.

"Very much better, thanks for asking," she said and let her head rest in his lap, while her stroke her head gently.

"So I bet you had fun with your bros last night," he said.

"I did, so much fun," she said and let out a satisfied sigh.

"That's good, and now you're sneaking out huh?" he said.

"I am not gonna see ya when I'm home and not with them present want ya for my self," she said.

"So you're sneaking out to see a guy, hmmm," he said.

"I am, I needed to see you so badly," she said and closed her eyes.

"You did, me, why, though you hated me," he said.

"I did, yes you, just had to, I do," she said with another sigh.

"You're weird you know that," he said.

"Mhm, but you still love me," she said with a giggle.

"How would you know that," he said shocked.

"Not stupid," she said.

"Hmmmm," he said.

"Not ready too….." she said.

"I know, you just go and hate me for as long as you like," he said and removed some hair from her face.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Wanna eat at my place?" he said.

"If you have food," she said.

"Well if Kyle hasn't eaten it all," he said.

Calleigh giggled and said: "Show the way then yellow man."

* * *

A moment later they were inside and Calleigh looked around before she said: "Sure is messy here."

"Well two guys here remember, bet your apartment is very clean and organized," he said.

"Well we try, but four women and now three men you do the math," she said with a giggle.

"If I knew you would come I would have cleaned," he said.

"If you cook, I'll clean up a bit," she said with a sigh.

"No, no, you shouldn't do that, just leave it," he said.

"I don't mind, really go and cook," she said.

"You sure," he said.

"Yeah if ya don't mind loud music," she said with a giggle.

"No used to that," he said and headed for the kitchen.

Calleigh browsed through the CD collection and put one on loudly and sang along when she folded together some of Kyle's clothes that lay around.

"I can take it I can make it, I'm dangerous," she said out as she folded some of Horatio's clothes while she giggled happily.

Out of impulse she jumped up on the table and started to dance along with the music.

"DAD HAVE YA LOST IT," Kyle yelled as he entered the living room and gasped when he saw Calleigh.

"Oh hey Kyle," said Calleigh not really caring he was there at all, she just giggled.

"What the heck are you doing here," said Kyle.

"Dancing and cleaning, you gotto grab that thing," she sang along with the music.

"Calleigh really," said Kyle and shook his head.

"You gotto grab that thing," Calleigh sang as she put some DVD's back in the shelf.

"Seriously," said Kyle.

"Yeah," she said and giggled.

"You gotto grab that thing, grab that thing," Calleigh sang and pretended to so something other than what she was doing.

"So where are the bedrooms so I can put this away," said Calleigh holding the huge pile of folded clothes.

"Downstairs on the right," he said.

"Thanks," she said and went downstairs.

Calleigh first found Kyle's room and put his clothes on the chair and looked around, on the wall there were massive posters of different rock bands or actresses. There were books and magazines in a mess over the floor and the desk. She saw some picture of him, Linds and Hobie on the wall over the desk and smiled.

There was even a picture of Julia and Horatio together there. And a lot of plates and glasses she didn't even wanted to guess where long had been there. She went out in the hall and yelled: "KYLE GET DOWN HERE, NOW."

Kyle quickly came downstairs and said: "Yeah."

"It's one thing that you got books and magazines all over, but plates and glasses, would ya take it up," she said in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry I'll do it at once," he said not knowing why he was listening to her. He just went inside and took it with him back up.

Calleigh continued to Horatio's bedroom and shook her head it was as messy as Kyle's, the only difference was that he didn't have anything on his walls. Calleigh sighed and bent down and picked up the clothes, folded the clean ones and put back in the closet and the dirty ones in the hamper.

She picked up the books that lay all over and made a shelf for the once that wouldn't fit in his night stand in his closet. She bent down to see if she had missed something under the bed.

A moment later she dragged out a pile of dirty magazines and shook her head before she put it on the top shelf in his closet.

Calleigh looked thought the closets to find some new bed sheets and neatly made the bed before she walked upstairs again.

When she came into the kitchen she looked at them and asked: "How can you live like this, your house is worse than a pigsty."

"Well out house we keep it as we like," said Horatio.

"Not anymore you don't, I expected it from Kyle, but you and porn, seriously you gotto shape up a lot, and that goes for you too," she said and looked over at Kyle.

"You can't just came here and tell us how to live," said Kyle.

"Yeah, there's a reason to why I got divorced and never remarried, I like to keep things my way, I hate when people tell me what to do," said Horatio.

"Well either you change or you can…. never mind," she stopped her self.

"You're not gonna remarry ever," said Kyle surprised.

"No I don't see the point, I live fine by my self I don't need a woman to tell me this and that," he said annoyed.

"Excuse me," said Calleigh shocked.

"You can't just come in and tell me how to live my life," he said annoyed.

"I'm not I'm just saying it would be nicer for your both I the house was a bit more clean, and I never asked you to marry me or anything like that," she said.

"I never intended to, I maybe would if you would let me, but you never ever will, so what's the point then?" he said.

"How can you say that, that's not fair, why are you being like that?" she said a bit shocked.

"Just saying what's on my mind," he said.

"Fine have it your way I'm leaving," she said and headed for the door.

"Dad you better go after because really you went too far and you hurt her," said Kyle.

"Stop telling me what you do," said Horatio frustrated.

"If you at all love her go after and fix this, I'm late for school," said Kyle and left.

* * *

Horatio sighed and went to find Calleigh. He at last found her down at the beach and sat down next to her and said: "I'm a jackass and I'm really sorry will you please come back up."

"I dunno, you shouldn't have said that," she said.

"Please, I'll try to keep it cleaner," he said.

"You should do something with your bedroom walls they are so boring," she said.

"You can do something with them, I'm not good at stuff like that," he said.

"I'd love to, and since I'm still hungry I'll come with you," she said and got up.

"Sure you have time don't your shift start real soon," he said.

"I can afford to be late," she said with a giggle as the walked up to the house.

Calleigh lay on Horatio's bed naked, and he was gently caressing her body, when he said: "You have the softest skin."

"Mhm," she said and looked at him and smiled.

"You want me to undress too?" he asked.

"Only if you wanna," she said honestly.

Horatio gently let his hand gently caress one of her breast, before it went back down to her belly.

Calleigh closed her eyes slowly and he asked: "Are you tired?"

"Just a little," she said and let out a sigh as he kept on stroking her.

"You wanto sleep?" he asked.

"I do, but I have to work and not that far down," she said as his hand were getting closer to her golden triangle.

Horatio moved the hand up and said: "You can always be and hour later, Calleigh… Calleigh."

But there was no answer she was already a sleep.

Feedback always welcome and very much appricited :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 12.

**************************** WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK*************************************************************

At the same time Lindsey, Kyle and Hobie was at the Willows residence and Kyle said: "If dad finds out I skipped he will ground me even more."

"He won't you have a doctors note remember and school is so boring anyways," said Lindsey.

"We really shouldn't skip so much," said Kyle

"Oh come on don't say you like it there" said Hobie.

"That's not the point, I just don't think that," he said and looked down.

"Kyle we don't getto have any time for our self, I mean we are watched around the clock," said Lindsey as she started to kiss him hardly which made him growl a little.

"You like that huh," said Lindsey and started to kiss him more aggressively as Hobie removed her top and started to kiss her neck and shoulders while she moaned softly before she removed Kyle's t-shirt and started to kiss his chest while she removed his jeans and said: "You sure are big."

She let her hand grab around his hardness as Hobie removed his and her pants and got inside her and started to work his way further in while she dragged Hobie's hardness while they all growled and moaned loudly.

At that moment the door opened and Catherine entered the room since she had forgotten her cell, she looked at the three children and yelled: "LINDSEY WHAT THE HELL."

"Just…. a…. moment," said Lindsey as the three of them let go then she said: "Yes."

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" said Catherine shocked.

"Having sex what did it looked like," said Lindsey like it was a normal thing to do.

"You are way too young for that kind of thing," said Catherine angrily.

"Nah, not that hard and it feels real good too," said Lindsey.

"Ok you two get out and I'm going to tell your fathers about this," said Catherine.

When the two boys were gone Catherine looked at Lindsey, Lindsey looked back and thought "This is no good she's going to kill me".

"Lindsey what happened, drinking, staying out all night, skipping class now this, is this how I thought you?" Catherine asked.

"Well I'm just like everyone else and I wanna do what they do, I don't wanna use all my time on school and boring things I wanna have fun with my friends too," said Lindsey.

"You're not everyone else you're my daughter and I will not have you act that way," said Catherine.

"Well mum you can't control me, half the time ya ain't even here, I mean I even see Calleigh more than I see you, now what does that tell ya, after dad…, well you aren't here," said Lindsey.

"I am here, I mean when I'm not working I for sure is in the same house as you," said Catherine.

"That might be so, but you're still not here," said Lindsey.

"Talk to me butterfly," Catherine though, but said: "So what do you wanna do then?"

"I want more freedom," said Lindsey.

"Well that for sure ain't gonna happen the way you just acted," said Catherine.

"I need you mommy," Lindsey though but said: "So what are you gonna do then I'm already grounded so there's not much you can do, I'll be in my room if there's anything and I HATE YOU."

Then she run out and slammed the door while Catherine sighed and picked up the phone to call Horatio and Mitch.

* * *

Horatio were just sitting quietly watching as Calleigh slept when his phone rang so he went outside to take it to not wake her and said: "Caine, hello."

"Horatio hey it's Catherine, uhm I just came home and caught your son and Hobie with my daughter," said Catherine.

"Sorry what?" said Horatio shocked.

"They were you know and I won't ever have him near her again is that understood," said Catherine

"Hey are you blaming my son for this, no way this is his fault, this is all your innocent little girl," said Horatio angrily.

"Like father like son," Catherine snapped back.

"Like mother like daughter," he snapped right back at her.

"Hey I'm not the one that has been sleeping round with half of Santa Monica," she snapped.

"Hey I didn't do that in front of him now did I and I don't do that anymore so shut it," he yelled.

"Well sure looked like he knew what he was doing," she snapped at him.

"Oh go to hell Catherine, and don't bother coming in to work either," he yelled.

"Sorry what you can't fire me, that ain't fair," she yelled back.

"Uhm sorry bout that, but I don't want your girl round my son any more, see you at work," he said.

"That goes both ways if I see him near her again, he's dead," said Catherine and hun up as Horatio heard someone go in the door upstairs and run up to face Kyle.

* * *

"KYLE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THAT YOU'RE WRONG," Horatio yelled.

"SO YOU CAN DO IT BUT I CAN'T," Kyle yelled back.

"THERE IS A DIFFERENT I'M AN ADULT I DO AS I DO, YOU'RE A KID AND MY SON YOU DO AS I SAY," Horatio yelled.

"THE HELL I AIN'T CAUSE ALL YOU DO IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND YOU'RE NEVER THERE WHEN I NEED YA TO SO NO WAY I'M LISTENING TO YOU NOW, I DO AS I LIKE," Kyle yelled back.

Calleigh who had been woken by the yelling quickly got dressed and went upstairs to stop them before it got out of hand, because by the sound of it this would not go well.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'M YOUR FATHER AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU DO AS I SAY!" Horatio yelled.

"THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE NO MORE," Kyle yelled back.

"WELL THEN YOU'RE OUT ON THE STREET BECAUSE AFTER I TELL YOUR MUM WHAT YA DID SHE FOR SURE DON'T WANT YA," Horatio yelled.

"EVERYWHERE IS BETTER THAN HERE AND I HATE YOU, YOU'RE THE WORST DAD IN THE HISTORY YOU KNOW THAT," Kyle yelled.

Horatio was about to yell back when Calleigh interrupted and said: "Both of you sit down now and you better listen."

"You can't..," Horatio started when Calleigh yelled: "SIT DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY."

Kyle and Horatio didn't dare to do otherwise and Calleigh said: "Horatio first of all you are not solving anything by yelling at him like that, and he's right you know, you're not really there for him so really you're not in any position to teach him what's right or not."

"Told you so," said Kyle.

"Not so fast Kyle, he's no matter how bad your father and you are to listen to him, and not yell to him like that. Guys really why can't you two communicate like regular people and stop being like this to each other. Horatio you gotto admit this is half your fault cause you weren't the right role model brining ladies in here all the time and not being there when he needed you. You gotto start act more like a father, it's not something that have to do with DNA, you gotto earn it you know and Kyle deserves so much better than what you given him," said Calleigh.

Horatio looked at Calleigh then at Kyle and said: "You're right, he deserves much better."

"I know I am, so what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I dunno, grounding don't seem to be working, any suggestions," said Horatio.

"You can't do anything you're not in position, you're not my mum," said Kyle.

"Mind if I talk to Julia first then get back to his punishment," said Calleigh.

"Of course not red girl, she should be down at the Headquarter" said Horatio.

"I know, and you're coming with me? And Kyle you are not to leave this house cause if you do…." said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"Umf," said Kyle and went to his room while Horatio and Calleigh left.

* * *

Catherine walked into the red headquarter, saw Mitch and said: "I got a bone to pick with you."

"What is it this time?" Mitch asked with a sigh.

"I caught your son with my daughter and I will not have that kinda behaviour," said Catherine.

"HE DID WHAT?" Mitch shouted out in shock.

"He was with my daughter and I don't want him ever to come near her again," said Catherine.

"The hell he won't and keep her away from him," said Mitch as Hobie entered the Headquarter.

"I will trust me," said Catherine and gave Hobie a hateful look as she let the room.

* * *

"My office now," said Mitch.

Hobie followed him inside and Mitch said: "Sex, what were you thinking?"

"Well it was fun, so I thought why not," said Hobie.

"You're too young for that," said Mitch.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me my punishment and get it over with," said Hobie.

"Well you're already grounded, no phone, no computer, no TV and you are never seeing those kids again," said Mitch.

"Anything else," said Hobie.

"You're never ever to become a lifeguard," said Mitch.

"What now that ain't fair," said Hobie shocked.

"Well you should have thought of that before you acted the way you did," said Mitch.

Hobie just sighed and let the office.

* * *

"Horatio stop it we have to get to work really," Calleigh giggled as he was kissing her neck and pinning her down in the front of his car.

"I know just a little bit more," he said and gave her a long deep kiss as he got on top of her.

"Oh my," she said and let out a sigh.

"Uhm," he said and blushed a little.

"You really want me don't you," she said.

"I do," he said.

"Too bad we don't have time right now then," she said with a giggle.

"Can't we make time," he said huskily.

"Not now we're already late and I have to talk to Julia and ohhhhhhhhhh," she let out as he started to kiss her neck roughly again.

"You beast ohhhhhh please we really gottooooooo ohhhhh," she moaned as he removed her top and started going at her breasts like a hungry animal while she moaned and arched beneath him.

Calleigh managed to gather herself enough to say: "Not that this doesn't feel good and all, but really we can't do this right now and I really don't wanna be spotted doing this here so handsome please stop."

"Ugh," he said as he got of her and opened the door to get out.

"Very cleverly spoken," she said with a giggle and got out on her side and waited for him to get over to her before she gave him a soft kiss and said: "You need to cool down before you get inside, so may I suggest you go for a swim."

"Umf, not fun to swim alone," he said and looked hopefully at her.

"Down boy, and you know we can't not now so will you listen," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, be right in," he said and run down to the water while she went inside.

* * *

Calleigh walked towards Julia who stood next to Jake, Lindsay and Ryan joking about something and said: "Julia may I have a moment."

"Red girl, aren't you at the wrong headquarter," said Julia in a spiteful tone.

"I am, but it's important and really I need to talk to you, please," said Calleigh.

"Well ok, guys would you get to your tower" said Julia and the others left and Julia said: "So have you seen that idiot Lieutenant of ours?"

"Down in the water to calm down a little, but it's not what I wanna discuss," said Calleigh.

"What then?" Julia asked.

"Your son Kyle, he…," Calleigh started not knowing how to go about it.

"Ok red girl what is this about?" asked Julia wondering what the young blonde had to do with her son.

"Well uhm your soon seem to have been having a threesome with Lindsey and Hobie and Catherine caught them and called Horatio which resulted in them yelling at each other and well I said to them to talk to you bout his punishment, cause you know them they can't do anything rasional or smart when they are angry," said Calleigh honest.

"So where is that son of mine now?" Julia asked.

"At home in his room hating his father," said Calleigh.

"Sounds about right, and let me guess he yelled something about you're not the right person to talk about this and you can do this and I can't and Horatio would be you're a kid and I'm and adult and as long as you live under my roof you do as I say and Kyle would have said something like then maybe I don't wanna live here no more and so on," said Julia calmly.

"Yeah something like that, so what would be the right way to punish him?" asked Calleigh.

"Well grounding for sure didn't work, and they are already cleaning and stuff here, so there is only one thing I can think of that will hit him hard," said Julia with a sigh.

"Which is you're not thinking about telling him he can't be in the water or become a lifeguard?" said Calleigh.

"I am, I think that if he still have to clean the towers and the headquarters and be taught by you at the beach but can't go in the water it will be like torture for him," said Julia.

"It sure would, so will you tell him." said Calleigh.

"If you tell Horatio," said Julia.

"I will later right now I have to work," said Calleigh.

"See you red girl," said Julia as Calleigh left.

* * *

When Calleigh came to the red headquarter everyone including her brothers looked shocked at her and Dave said: "Where have you been, we thought something happen to you."

"I needed to get some fresh air so I went for a walk to clear my head, best walk I ever had," she said with a smile.

"You want us to believe you were by yourself all this time," said Adam.

"You can't fool us Babygirl," said Nick.

"You were with him, weren't you?" said CJ with a giggle.

"No Christ no, I was by myself," said Calleigh blushing like crazy.

"Oh how cute," said Logan and smiled at her.

"Calleigh and Horatio sitting in a three K I S S I N G," said Caroline she had Logan's arms wrapped around her, his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Am not I don't even like him," said Calleigh.

"You totally do," said CJ.

"Oh would you guys stop bugging me and leave me alone," she said.

"Who is Horatio?" asked Adam curiously.

"He's the leader of the yellow guys," said Caroline.

"Yeah he and Calleigh have been at each other since she started here," said CJ and giggled.

"Oh really is that so, so tell us bout him," said Nick.

"He must be at least twice her age, well trained, red hair, blue eyes, and a jackass," said Logan.

"Sounds like a guy for Calleigh," said Dave and smiled at her.

"Would you give it a rest," said Calleigh annoyed as her face became redder and redder.

"She's adorable isn't she," said Adam.

"Really is," said Logan.

"Umf," said Calleigh and left to go to her tower while she heard the others laugh behind her.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes into the shift and Caroline was in charge of the radio over the towers. It seemed to be a quiet morning when she picked up something weird from Calleigh's tower and called up Logan and Cody and said: "Can you guys head over to tower seven."

"Calleigh's tower why?" asked Cody.

"I think she's in some kinda trouble," said Caroline.

"Sure she's not messing in there with Horatio," said Logan and laughed.

"No I think she's in there with her attacker and accidentally happen to press the button on her walkie talkie," said Caroline as she could hear Calleigh begging someone not to harm her.

"Oh God, we'll head over at once," said Cody.

"Thanks and if I wear you I would grab Matt to if he's around," said Caroline.

"Sure thing thanks hon we'll call you back when we know more," said Logan as he stepped hard on the gas to get to the tower faster hoping they would get there in time.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 13.

When they got there Calleigh lay on the floor inside the tower, crying and shaking holding onto her belly as she crouched in pain, her lip were split and she had a black eye too.

"It hurts," she cried.

"Oh Calleigh," said Cody and sat down next to her and held her.

"I don't want him to do that now more, hurts too bad," she cried softly.

"We should get you to the hospital to check you out," he said.

"No, I'm fine, just hurt badly that's all," she said.

"Anything we can do?" asked Logan.

"Yeah get the creep Rick and beat him up real bad," she said her voice was steady now as she got up still shaking.

"Of course, but we dunno where to find him," said Logan.

"Oh he'll be back I'm sure, then you can get him," said Calleigh.

"You mean use yourself as bate," said Matt.

"Yeah, I need to get back to the Headquarter and take a shower can any of you watch my tower in the mean time," she said.

"Of course you want any to go with you," said Cody.

"Yeah you, maybe we're in luck," she said with a sigh as she walked towards the car.

* * *

Calleigh let the hot water flow down on her self, but she didn't feel it, she just felt used, dirty and empty as the tears fell along with the water of shame and humiliation and hate.

She broke down and sat down on the floor and cried as the water continued to fall.

"Red girl," she suddenly heard Horatio said as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I hurts, it hurts so badly, I feel so dirty like I never can become clean again, like I'm broken, it's all just so, why did he have to do that to me again, everything finally was starting to be ok then he comes back and wreck me again," she said as she buried her face in his chest like she was trying to hide from the world.

"I dunno, some people are just mean and you can't change them," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Please leave me," she said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm no good, I'm like a dirty animal you should be with someone better than me," she said, but yet she was kissing his chest gently.

"Not to me you aren't, I think you're the most beautiful creature that ever was and nothing can change that," he said and kissed the top of her head again.

"Why are you like this to me yellow guy," she said and kissed his chest a little more.

"Because I love you red girl," he said and let out a little growl.

"But you fight me," she said.

"Only because I like you and you fight me," he said.

"Only because I hate you and I love to fight with you," she said and nudged him with her head.

"Hmmm," he said and stroked her back gently.

"What," she said and looked at him.

"Nothing," he said and smiled at her.

"No tell me," she said.

"Just that we are a very weird couple," he said.

"We're a couple," she said surprised.

"I think we must be," he said.

"Since when?" she asked smiling slightly again.

"Since you told me and Kyle to clean the house and talking about to my ex about his punishment which I agree on," he said and kissed her gently.

"Why thank you and you're so wonderful," she said and kissed him roughly.

Horatio let out another growl and leaned in for a longer and deeper kiss which led her to let out a moan and a shiver of joy went down her spine.

"Oh you're all hard again," she suddenly said with a giggle.

"Well aren't you observant," he said and gave her another kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't right yet," she said feeling badly.

"I'm not asking you to either, I would never pressure you we got plenty of time," he said and smiled at her.  
"Thanks for…," she said but stopped and buried her face in his chest again.

"Not a problem at all," he said and stroked her gently.

"Horatio, I wanna go home," she said.

"I understand," he said.

"I want you to come with it would make me feel much safer," she said.

"Of course," he said and helped her up and put his arm around her waist as they walked out of the shower.

* * *

Calleigh feel a sleep on the way over to Horatio's house so he lifted her out of the car and carried her down to his bed so she could rest.

After he had made sure she was comfterable he walked into Kyle's room and said: "Kyle Calleigh is exhausted and need to rest so if you would keep it down whatever you do, what are you doing?"

"Working with something for a school prodject online" he said innocently.

"Uhm ok, let me know if you need any help," said Horatio and left the room.

As soon as Horatio had left Kyle opened another window where he was talking to Lindsey on webcam and said: "That was close."

"Yeah but really Kyle you should do your homework too," she wrote back and smiled at him.

"You're not doing yours?" he wrote.

"I totally am," she protested.

"Nah, your books are all closed you're reading a magazine and by the looks of it it's way over your age limit," he wrote.

"Like you never read any porn or erotica," she typed back.

"Well maybe I have, but that's beside the point you should do your homework," he wrote.

"Yeah, yeah, quit bugging me bout it, I'm a genius I can do it twice as fast as you if I wanna, oh and are ya going to the party this Friday?" she replied.

"Course sneaking out is way too easy and my bet is dad's gonna be so busy with Calleigh to notice either way," he wrote.

"He really loves her doesn't he," said Lindsey.

"Sure does, but she clams she hate him still," said Kyle.

"You don't have a clue bout women do you," she said and sent him a smiley.

"No, not really," he wrote back.

"But seriously homework, oh shit I was supposed to be down at the Headquarter to help out mom," Lindsey wrote.

"Are you still allowed to be a lifeguard," said Kyle.

"Yeah course," she said.

"Not fair cause me and Hobie ain't anymore," said Kyle.

"Too bad for you, at least I'm going to be a real good one," said Lindsey.

"Good cause I may need saving," said Kyle.

"Very funny. Do your homework," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"See ya," she said and logged of as Kyle went upstairs to get something to drink.

* * *

Calleigh woke up sometime later by Horatio stroking her belly and said: "Hey handsome."

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Yeah really did, now give me some sugar," she said.

Horatio bent down and kissed her softly and she let out a moan before she let him go.

"Horatio," she said and looked at him.

"Yes," he replied and kissed her breast a little so she moaned.

"You love me right," she said.

"You know I do, why?" he asked and kept kissing her.

"The thing you said bout not remarry it bothers me a little," she said.

"But miss Duquesne, you wanna get married?" he said and kissed her belly.

"Not right now, but maybe some day in the future," she said honestly.

"Then I'll think about it some day in the future," he said and went up and gave her a kiss.

"But I mean I don't wanto if you don't wanto that would be wrong," she said with a soft moan.

"I know you wouldn't, can't we just relax and take it one day at the time," he said.

"Yes of course" she said and moaned a bit louder, while she arched.

"Calleigh," he said.

"Yeeeeeees," she screamed out.

"You ever though about children," he said.

"Can't have any with you, you're the enemy and I hate you remember ohhh keep dooing that," she moaned.

Horatio gently let his fingers do circles on her belly and looked at her as she arched a bit more before she said: "You're angry with me."

"No why would you think that," he said surprised.

"Because I'm saying all the time that I hate you and that hurt your feelings," she said and let out a soft moan.

"Hurt maybe, but not angry," he said and kissed her.

"My poor handsome," she said and let her fingers run through his hair.

"Nah I'm ok," he said.

"Will you get undressed for me?" she asked.

"Whatever for?" he replied.

"So I can feel you, all of you," she said and caressed his check.

"Why would you wanna do that?" he said.

"Cause if you were to be naked and held me close I would feel at one with you and that would make me feel I dunno much better," she said.

"Uhm ok," he said and got undressed before he let her creep close to him under the cover before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Much better and you smell real great to, mix of salt water and Hugo Boss," she said and kissed his chest gently.

"Hmmm," he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I…, I…," was all she managed to say before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

At the red headquarter Calleigh's brothers were sitting around a table talking with Matt, Logan and Cody since they had come in for a short lunch break.

"So that bastard got to her again," said Nick annoyed.

"Yes she looked horrible poor thing," said Logan.

"I can only imagine, so where is she now?" asked Adam.

"I dunno, she said she was going to take a shower, but I haven't seen her after that," said Cody.

"Uhm guys think she maybe run of with H since I'm hearing over the radio that he's missing from work," said Caroline.

"How did he know that fast?" said Matt shocked.

"Fire in dry grass," said Caroline with a giggle.

"You guys have a common gossip line," said Dave and smiled.

"Yes, so how do we catch the guy, Calleigh said she wanted to be life bate, but I really don't think that is the best plan," said Cody with a sigh.

"Any chance he could go for someone else than Calleigh?" Caroline asked.

"Dunno, oh I brought a picture so you can see what he looks like," said Nick and showed them.

"Hey Car have you seen this dude?" said Matt.

"Nah, but you guys should fax this over to the yellow headquarter too, hang on a moment and I'll do it" she said and put down the headset and walked over to the fax machine, put the picture along with a message and faxed it over before she sat down again.

"And I though you guys were enemies," said Adam.

"More or less, but we do work together when we have to" said Logan.

"Look incoming fax," said Logan walked over and said: "Hey the yellow guys have seen him and they even know what motel he's at, so if you guys wanna beat him up this is where he is."

"Ok guys lets go and where does this Horatio dude live?" Adam asked.

"Just leave her for now and get the creep," said Caroline.

"You guys wanna come?" said Dave.

"We have to get back, but if you wait until our shift is done we will," said Cody.

"Deal, come on," said Adam and they left along with the other guys while Caroline shook her head.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 14.

Over at the yellow headquarter Lindsey was sorting out some paper at her mothers desk while she was halfway listening to joking from the common room.

"Linds will you keep focus?" said Catherine.

"Sorry mom, just wanted to hear," she said and got back to what she was doing.

"So I hear your guys aren't allowed to be lifeguards anymore," said Catherine.

"That's what they said," said Lindsey.

"And all because they do what you say," said Catherine.

"They could have said no," said Lindsey.

Catherine sighed and continued to work with some time tables at her laptop when Lindsey asked: "You never wanted a guy after dad or before I mean you were after all not together when…"

"How do you know if I haven't seen anyone?" said Catherine.

"Oh mum, come on I'm not stupid," said Lindsey.

"Never meet anyone I liked," said Catherine.

"Mom the beach is full of guys every day should be someone there for you too," said Lindsey.

"I'm fine I don't need a guy to be happy and you shouldn't be doing what you were with your guys," said Catherine.

"I know, it was just I dunno and impulse or something, well not impulse since, just felt good," said Lindsey.

"Hmf," said Catherine, she didn't know what bugged her the most the fact that her daughter was too young to have a sex life and still had one or that she didn't have one at all.

Catherine tried to figure out how long it had been since she had sex last time, but that was like impossible math, there was no way she could figure that one out.

"Mom seriously you need to get laid," said Lindsey when she saw Catherines face.

"I will not have you talk to me that way, now get out before I say something I regret," Catherine yelled.

"Ok, Ok, I'll finish this later," said Lindsey and left.

"And clean the kitchen and locker rooms while you're out there," Catherine yelled.

"What did you say this time?" Jake asked since he heard Catherine yell.

"Only that she needs to get laid, because she does," said Lindsey with a giggle.

"What a nice thing to say to your mother even if your right," said Jake and laughed.

"I know, I know, any idea where I can find her a man," said Lindsey.

"The beach, the promenade, in the city," said Jake.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't go for just anyone," said Lindsey.

"Or is the problem simply the other way around," said Ryan with a grin.

"Very funny, seriously," said Lindsey.

"Hey what about that cop?" said Lindsay.

"What cop?" said Jake and added: "Don't say your looking at others already, am I really that boring."

"Very funny stud, nah that new boss for the biker cops shouldn't he be round your mothers age or so?" asked Lindsay.

"They got a new boss, who?" asked Lindsey surprised.

"Yeah he's old, well not that old, how old is your mum?" said Lindsay.

"Thirty nine, how old is this guy?" Lindsey asked.

"Forty four after what I hear," said Lindsay.

"That's perfect, I have to check him out, any of you have a bike I can barrow," said Lindsey.

"Yeah there's a plan when you're in trouble already," said Jake, rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Well I got a plan and I need a bike," said Lindsey with a sly smile.

"That will never end well," said Ryan.

"Oh shut up," said Lindsey.

"Here take mine, it's the blue one" said Lindsay and gave her the key.

"Thanks, be right back with that dude" said Lindsey and left.

"Ok seriously that will never ever work," said Jake.

"I wouldn't be so sure, so who's coming back to the tower with me?" said Lindsay.

"I am," said Ryan and smiled at her.

"Come on then," she said as they left.

* * *

Lindsey parked the bike outside with the others that belong to the biker cops and went inside.

She looked at a blond and a brunette cop arguing about something walked over to them and asked: "Excuse me where is your boss?"

"What do you want with him?" asked the blonde.

"Just talk to him, doing a… uhm paper bout biker cops and wanna ask him some questions," said Lindsey.

"Hey Gil," the brunette yelled.

"Sara you don't have to yell I can hear you fine, what is it?" she heard a man's voice reply as a tall man came out from and office upstairs.

"This girl wanna talk with ya," Sara said.

Lindsey looked at him, he looked kinda angry, but there still was something about him that told him that he wasn't all the angry after all.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can we talk in private," said Lindsey.

"Come on up," said the man and Lindsey walked upstairs.

"So….?" he said and looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering if you're single?" she asked.

He looked both shocked and confused and Lindsey quickly added: "No, no, not me, my mom."

"Huh?" he said even more confused.

"Uhm this is kinda uhm, but I think my mum need a man even if she don't wanna admit it, and her boss H would be fine only he's taken kinda I think, and the no way she would date a red man, so Lindsay one of the lifeguard that work with mom said that you were kinda her age so uhm would ya kinda date her?" Lindsey asked and looked down.

The man looked amused and said: "Let me guess your mom is a lifeguard right."

"Yeah, and I will get in so much trouble when she finds out I'm even here," said Lindsey.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lindsey Willows, yours?" she replied.

"Gilbert Grissom, but I go by Gil," he said and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure," she said and smiled at him.

"So tell me more bout your mom," he said.

"She's a workaholic, she likes the beach of course, she don't like red guys, she likes movies and books, she like to yell at me, she's thirty seven and she's single," said Lindsey.

"And where does she think you're now?" he asked.

"Cleaning the kitchen and bathroom at the Headquarter," said Lindsey and looked down.

"How very nice of you to sneak out," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her blue eyes.

"You got a picture of her," he said.

"Uhm yeah," said Lindsey opened her valet and showed him.

"She's beautiful, but I doubt it would work if you dragged me in and say, "Hey mom I found ya a guy," he said and laughed.

"No, I was thinking since you're a cop couldn't you pretend you had arrested me for something," she said.

"I could," he said.

"Oh that remind me can you arrest a guy?" she asked hopefully.

"For what?" he replied.

"You see the new red girl, her name is Calleigh, and she's real cool, she got here not so long ago and this rapist I think his name is Rick, well he followed her and kinda you know again yesterday and now her bros and our yellow boys decided to take him, but I would really like to see him in jail, could you do that?" she said.

"I could if I know where to find him," said Gil.

"I know where to find him, so you would really arrest him," she said.

"I would, but I think I would like to talk to her bros first," he said honest.

"I got their numbers," she said and gave them to him.

"So tell me Miss Willows what would you like to be arrested for?" he asked.

"Something really cool, but not for real," she said.

"Hmm let me think," he said and took up the phone to call Calleigh's brothers.

* * *

About an hour later Catherine walked out to check on Lindsey, but couldn't find her anywhere so she walked over to Natalia and asked: "Have you seen that darling daughter of mine?"

"Not in a while," said Natalia.

Catherine cursed when her phone rang, she answered and said: "Catherine Willows, hello."

"Miss Willows this is officer Grissom, I need you to come down to the station since I have your daughter under arrest," he said.

"You did what, why?" she asked shocked.

"I caught her vandalising our bikes and took her in, so will you come down here?" he said.

"Of course be right down," she said and hung up thinking "Damn you Lindsey".

"Who was that?" asked Natalia.

"A cop he had arrested Linds, I have to go over to the station and get her," said Catherine frustrated.

"Oh really," said Natalia.

"Yes will you make sure everything is under control here while I'm gone and get Horatio back here," said Catherine.

"Yeah, just go and get her," said Natalia with a tiny smile.

"Umf," said Catherine and left.

* * *

"So that's your mom, she don't look to happy," said Sofia when she saw Catherine come into the station.

"Nah, she's angry at me a lot" said Lindsey with a giggle. She sat in a holding cell with two other girls her age.

"Well it's not nice of you to fake and arrest," said Sofia.

"I know, but if she likes Gil it will be worth it," said Lindsey.

Sofia giggled as Gil walked over to Catherine and asked her to come up to his office.

"And your plan is that she sees him and they just start to make out," said Sofia.

"Something like that, now would you let me out so I can get back, have tons to do," said Lindsey.

"Of course," said Sofia and let her go.

"So how much do I owe for what she did?" said Catherine a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, she annoys you a lot don't she?" said Gil and looked at Catherine, even though she was mad as hell she was just beautiful.

"She does, that girl drives me nuts and I'm starting to get feed up, she won't get a record for this will she?" said Catherine and looked into his blue eyes and felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time.

"No she won't and didn't you ever get impossible her age?" said Gil.

"I don't remember," she said with a sigh.

"Not easy being in the middle you know," he said.

"It's never easy," she said and looked down, she just wanted, in fact she didn't know what she wanted until he put his arms around her and said: "It will be ok."

"I know," she said with a sigh and held on to him hardly.

Grissom lowly stroke her back and Catherine let out a moan of pleasure.

"I've been watching you at the beach you know," he said.

"You have why?" she said surprised.

"I dunno, you're easy on the eyes, but didn't know you had a daughter before she showed up," he said.

"You mind?" she said.

"No, not at all, she seems… I dunno," he said.

"Sweet, but a challenge," she said.

"I can imagine that, so you're single I hear," he said.

"I am, you?" she replied thinking that Lindsey had something to do with this.

"I am, so do you date?" he asked.

"Not that much," she said.

"Would you like to date me?" he asked.

"I would, dunno why, but I would," she said and looked at him.

"So does tonight go?" he said.

"Yes," she said and for some reason that she couldn't explain she let her lips gently lock with his for only a short second.

"What was that for?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Dunno, just felt like it, I better head back, see you tonight," she said and gave him another kiss before she left.

* * *

"Calleigh really you gotto let me go, I have to get back to work," said Horatio.

"No you gotto stay with me, I don't want you to leave me," she said and held on to him hardly.

"You're a very possessive woman you know," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I am, so can't you please stay," said Calleigh.

"Although I would prefer to stay here with you, I have to work and ugh," he said.

"Again, you're a horny, horny man," she said with a giggle.

"I am," he said and bit her neck gently.

"Umf, and ok I'll let ya leave, but would you mind and awful lot if I stayed," she said.

"Have a beautiful girl waiting for me in my bed, no not at all," he said as she let him go.

"Handsome…?" she said.

"Yes my red angel," he replied.

"Don't take to long I might get lonely," she said and smiled at him.

"I won't. I wouldn't want you to feel lonely now would I?" he said and smiled at her.

"That's good because when I get lonely I get bored and when I get bored I do a lot of crazy stuff," she said with a giggle.

"Oh really like what?" he said.

"Wouldn't ya like to know, now run along and save some people you big, strong man," she said with a giggle.

"Will do, hmmm I could stand watching you like this all day," he said.

"Mhm,," she said and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Sleep thigh my red angel" he said before he left her.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" said Catherine when Horatio came through the door.

"Nowhere," he said.

"You've been with Calleigh haven't you, you smell just like her, cute," said Catherine.

"And since did you start to wear men's perfume, hey did you hook up?" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"I did not," said Catherine and blushed.

"You did, so who is he, red or yellow or beach lion?" asked Horatio curiously.

"Neither if you must know it," said Catherine.

"He's a cop," said Lindsey from the sink.

"Shush with you," said Catherine and blushed even more.

"How did you meet a cop?" said Horatio surprised.

"I got arrested and he seems real nice," said Lindsey with a giggle.

"You did what, huh?" said Horatio confused.

"Not to worry, and besides he promised to arrest Calleigh's attacker later," said Lindsey.

"He did what, and how do you even know where he is?" said Horatio.

"Lindsay and Jake spotted him downtown, so Calleigh's bros, Logan, Matt, Cody and mum's police guy are going to get him when the reds are done working," said Lindsey.

"That's, that's, huh…?" said Horatio.

"You see ya miss lots when you're in bed all day," said Lindsey with another giggle.

"Yeah seems that way, but really is that a good plan?" said Horatio.

"Who cares, he raped her he deserves what he gets cause you never mess with a red, yellow or a Duquesne," said Lindsey.

"Since when did they yellow and reds become one?" said Horatio.

"Since you decided to have fun with Calleigh," said Jake form behind.

"Yeah totally, can't you guys get enough of each other of duty," said Lindsay.

"Bad day," he said.

"But still…," said Jake.

"I'm not about to leave my girl alone after something like this morning," said Horatio.

"Well she has to be alone now, cause I can't see her here at the moment," said Eric.

"She is," said Horatio.

"So are you gonna kick this guy as," said Eric.

"I don't believe that violence would solve anything," said Horatio.

"Oh come on this guy raped your girl more then once you can't let him get away with that," said Jake.

"I really haven't thought about it," said Horatio.

"Oh come on, admit it, you wanna beat the crap outta him," said Lindsey.

"Ok maybe I do, but that won't solve a thing," said Horatio.

"Who cares, join the others and beat him," said Jake.

"Maybe I will, but right now I'm on the clock and I have to head down to tower two," said Horatio and left.

* * *

It was around 7PM, Horatio, Gil, Matt, Logan, Cody and Calleigh's brothers were outside the motel where Rick was staying trying to figure out the best attack plan.

"Can't we just storm the place and kick his as," said Adam.

"Yeah sure that's the best plan ever, that won't make us come of as bad guys at all," said Matt.

"I don't care he raped our little sis, no way he's getting away with that right Dave?" said Nick as he made a fist.

"So you two just wanna run in beat him up then let him get arrested?" said Dave.

"Hell yeah, let's cut his balls off," said Adam.

"And then his dick," said Nick.

"Are they always like this?" Gil asked both shocked and amused.

"When it comes to protecting their little sister's honour yeah or worse," said Dave.

"Can we storm in please Dave?" said Adam.

"On one condition," said Dave.

"Which is?" they both said.

"Let Horatio finish him when you're done," said Dave.

"Yeah, you three wanna beat at him a little too," said Adam to Cody, Matt and Logan.

"Hell yeah" they all said and headed for the door.

"Sure this is a good not to mention legal plan," said Horatio.

"Well I just happen to walk by to make the arrest and didn't see what happened before I got here," said Gil.

They heard the door been busted open and Adam yelled: "Hell this ain't fun."

"What's that now?" Dave yelled back.

"He ain't here and I wanna beat him up," said Adam.

"Then where is he, oh God Calleigh" said Horatio realizing Rick might be at his place.

At that moment his phone rang and he heard Kyle said: "Daddy, I'm scared."

"Oh God we gotto get over to my place now," said Horatio and they all headed to the cars.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 15.

******************************** WARNING: RAPE AND SEX READ AT OWN RISK***********************************

Kyle was locked in a closet and he didn't like that at all since he was terrified of small, dark places and not to mention that he didn't like hearing what was going outside the closet either.

"No, no, no please let me go," Calleigh begged as Rick was on top of her pinning her down to the bed.

"You little bitch you think you can just get ride of me after what you did," said Rick and forced his way into her while she screamed out in pain wishing someone would hear her and get him of her.

"No please," she said but it sounded more like a whisper as salty tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh would you shut up you stupid bitch or do I have to make you," Rick snarled as he bent down and bit her neck roughly.

As he kept on working his way into her hardly she whimpered in pain, normally she would try to get loose, but she was too tired to do so, so she just lay there feeling the massive beast all over her growling of pleasure.

"GET THE HELL OF HER!" Calleigh suddenly heard Adam yell.

"MAN, YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY, LET'S GET HIM," Nick yelled and before Calleigh really knew what was going on Adam and Nick had dragged Rick of her and dragged him out of the room.

Calleigh just crawled into a ball while she was crying and shivering like crazy.

* * *

Outside Adam said: "Cody would you and Logan held this guy while I beat him to death."

"My pleasure," said Cody and he and Logan held him, while Matt, Adam and Dave hit and kicked what they could master.

"Not so thought now are you. How could you do that our sister, you beast?" Adam snarled and kicked him in the abdomen.

"Yeah she's just a little girl," said Nick and hit him hardly in the face.

"You should be ashamed of your self," said Matt angrily and hit him in the chest.

"Dave, ya wanna punch him?" said Adam.

"No I think you're doing a great job, but hang on if ya'll is here, who's with Calleigh then?" said Dave.

"Dunno, but we had to take him, now what shall we do with you, rape you perhaps?" said Nick with a vicious grin.

"No, no, please don't," Rick begged.

"Well you didn't have mercy on our Babygirl so we sure shouldn't have any on you, so who would do the honour?" said Nick.

"I'm not gonna watch you rape that guy," said Dave firmly.

"So you're saying we shouldn't do it?" said Nick.

"That's not what I said, but really do you wanna come in contact with that creep," said Dave.

"Not really so what do you suggest we do?" said Nick.

"Throw him in jail and let someone else finish him up or what Gil?" said Dave.

"And excellent plan I must say, Rick Stetler you're under arrest for raping miss Duquesne on several occasions," said Gil.

"You're a cop and you let them do that!" said Rick shocked.

"Do what, I didn't see anything, now get in the car you bastard," said Gil.

"Not so fast," they heard Horatio say.

"Oh you wanna beat him too?" said Adam.

"Give me five minutes alone with him," said Horatio.

The others left and Horatio said: "You locked my son in a closet and rape my girl, you should be glad you're not dead."

"She's red why would you even wanna date her," said Rick.

"For reasons you will never understand," said Horatio.

"She's dirty and damaged gods," said Rick and laughed.

"You bastard," said Horatio and slammed Ricks head against the car before he removed his pants and penetrated him hardly with and iron pipe while Rick howled out in pain.

"You like that huh?" said Horatio and forced it further in while he laughed and added: "You had enough."

"Please stop," Rick begged in pain.

"Turn" Horatio demanded and Rick did and Horatio slammed the iron pipe into his groin.

Rick fell together screaming in pain, and Horatio said: "If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you for sure."

Afterwards he went inside to find Calleigh.

* * *

"Calleigh," said Horatio when he sat down next to her after calling Julia and getting Kyle out of the closet.

"Handsome," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry it never occurred to me that he would come here for you," he said and stroke her head gently.

"It's not your fault, but please say he'll be put away for good," she said.

"He will be. Gil will take care of that," said Horatio.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Oh sorry, Lindsey wanted to set up Cath with someone so Lindsay told her about Gil the biker cops new boss and Linds went over to check him out and pretended to get arrested to get Cath over, and it must have worked since they are going on a date tonight," said Horatio.

"Oh biker cops those I wanna see, bet they are real cute," said Calleigh excited.

"Do I need to remind you that you are in a relationship," he said and smiled at her.

"Only looking," she said and smiled back at him.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Could have been worse, how is Kyle?" she asked concerned.

"He's with Julia, poor boy was terrified," said Horatio.

"I can't blame him," said Calleigh silently.

Horatio bent down and kissed her gently when she said: "I need a shower will you please join me."

"You sure," he said.

"I don't wanna be alone," she said and got up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

Some moment's later they were on the bed again, he was gently caressing her while she had her eyes closed.

"He didn't getto finish this time," said Horatio worried.

"No. Not the time before either for some reason, dunno why," she said quietly.

"That's good," said Horatio.

"I guess at least I know I won't have any of his…." she stopped and as a shiver went trough her body.

Horatio bent down and kissed her gently and said: "It will be ok."

"I know, still scared though," she said and reached for him so he would hold her.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and said: "I know, but that will pass in time."

Calleigh didn't say anything just buried her face in his chest so he could feel her tears.

Without knowing why he started to cry to and his tears feel down on her.

Calleigh looked up and smiled through her tears and reached up and kissed away his tears before she gave him a gentle kiss and let her lips gently caress his neck before she kissed his chest a little to make him growl before she went back up and gave him another kiss.

Horatio gently lay her down and looked her in the eyes, she nodded and he kissed her neck before he moved down to her breast while she moaned and pushed his head closer.

He slowly moved down to her belly before he went up and gave her another kiss and asked: "You sure about this?"

"I need to feel you right now," she said and dragged him closer for a deeper kiss.

"Are you sure I won't harm you," he said when she let him free.

"I am, I need you, please," she begged him.

Horatio nodded and slowly got inside her while Calleigh let out a gasp and dragged him down for another kiss while he started to work his way further into her warm centre.

Calleigh looked him in the eyes, he was still crying and so was she, she smiled at him, and let a hand reach up and stroke his check gently.

Horatio let go with a growl and held onto her while she was shaking beneath him before she slowly got her self together and said: "Thank you handsome."

"You're welcome" he said and slowly got out of her and just let his head rest against her belly while she stroked his hear gently and said: "I think I don't hate you so much any more."

"Oh is that so," he said.

"Yes," she said with a yawn and closed her eyes slowly and said: "Thanks for loving me so much."

Horatio just replied by kissing her belly gently before they both fell a sleep.

* * *

Catherine and Gil were sitting down at the beach talking, he had an arm around her shoulder and she was leaning towards him.

"So single mum and lifeguard?" he said.

"Yeah, a bit I dunno, wears me out sometimes, cause she hardly ever listen anymore," said Catherine.

"Sounds about right, I can always lock her up if she's giving you a hard time," he joked.

"She would only escape," said Catherine with a sigh.

"Maybe," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"So what about you then?" she said.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Ever wanted children and such?" she said.

"I dunno, I mean I never found the right woman and now I'm starting to get too old for it," he said and looked down.

"You're not that old, you still have plenty of time to become a dad," she said and gave him a comforting kiss.

"But I can't do that alone it takes two you know," he said and looked down again.

"Oh really I didn't know" she said.

He didn't replay just looked down in the sand thinking about what it would be like to have a kid.

"Wanna make one?" she suddenly asked without really thinking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean we're not young and you could get complications and not to mention this is our first date," he said.

"I don't see how it can be a bad idea and I could have complications at any age, and I know this is our first date, but I dunno I'm not getting any younger and it kinda uhm feels right, don't you think?" she said and looked at him.

"You sure work fast, is that's how you got Lindsey?" he asked.

"No long, wrong relationship, I don't want another one of those and right now I want you," she said and kissed him again.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 16.

It was Friday night and Lindsey had just gotten dressed for the party and was ready to head out when she heard her mother coming home and though "Shit".

She was expecting her to be out for at least one more hour so she would have time to sneak out without getting caught, but when she heard her mother giggle and go into her bedroom she knew she would have no problem at all sneaking out since she knew Gil was with her mom and they would probably be quite busy for a long time.

That was another thing that worried her, not that she didn't like Gil, but she wasn't to crazy about the thought about maybe become a big sister and not being…, she didn't have time to finish the thought since she was already late so she grab her things and run out the door.

* * *

Kyle heard happy giggling from Horatio's bedroom and smiled at least some were having fun, but on the other hand if he was lucky tonight he might end up having some fun with Lindsey at the party. He had really missed her lately and he hated that their parents kept them apart when they weren't at school, it was so boring being looked up here all day, not to mention that when his father and Calleigh were in the next room, well it just wasn't all that fun to listen, he just hoped there wouldn't be any babies around for a while, because I couldn't stand the thought og being interrupted by baby screamed all hours too.

Since he felt kinda bad about the last time he had been out all night and not telling anyone where he was he found a note and wrote: "Calleigh I sneaked out cause of a party I really wanted to go to, I'll be home tomorrow morning at the latest, just wanted you to know, hope you understand and please don't be all to mad. Kyle." He put in an envolute with her name on and hoped they would be occupied until he came back so she wouldn't have to read the note at all before he grabbed his things and left.

* * *

Hobie was wondering if it was safest to sneak out on the roof and climb down or take the risk of sneaking past the living room and out the front door without being caught.

He looked one last time at the picture of him, Kyle and Lindsey and wondered if it will be worth the trouble if his father caught him, and figured he didn't really care, he needed to be with her so badly and to see Kyle again too.

He was a bit jealous at Lindsey since her mother hadn't denied her to be at the beach and swim and not telling her not to become a lifeguard. It just wasn't fair at all.

She did the same mistake he and Kyle did, yet her punishment was less hard, he figured it probably was because Catherine was a woman.

Hobie sighed before he took his things and climbed out the window.

* * *

"Handsome would you stop for a minute," said Calleigh it was 3am in the morning and she had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Huh?" he said and looked up at her.

"Something is off," she said.

"What do you mean something is off, I'm here, you're here and we're having fun," he said and smiled at her.

"No, think something is with Kyle, it has been a lot more quietly in his room than it usually is," she said thoughtfully.

"He's probably a sleep," said Horatio.

"Would you take me serious, I'm going in to check," she said and pushed him up, got out of bed, put on a T-shirt and left the room while he huffed.

Calleigh didn't knock on Kyle's door since it was already late, she just opened the door quietly and sneaked in and as she suspected his room was empty so she turned on the light and saw the envelope with her name on.

Calleigh quickly browsed through the note and thought "My little boy you couldn't just stay in now could you, now I have to worry even more".

"Calleigh everything ok?" she heard Horatio say but not too loud from the next room.

Calleigh quickly folded the letter and hid it in under his bed and let out a sigh when she saw the stack of dirty magazines and though "I have to talk to you about that later".

Then a thought stuck here what if there wasn't gonna be a later, what if something happened to him, but she shook it of and hoped he would be back early as he promised so she wouldn't have to tell Horatio.

"Everything ok?" said Horatio again when she came back into the room.

"Yeah he was sleeping," she said and crawled back into bed.

"Shall we continue or…?" he said since he could sense that something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Would you mind if we slept, don't feel like it right now," she said with a sigh.

"You sure everything is ok" Horatio said a bit worried.

"Just tired…," she said and turned her back on him.

Horatio tried to hold her, but she just said: "Get over to your side, I uhm… I… not tonight ok."

By now Horatio knew that something was very wrong, but he didn't know if it was with her or with Kyle so he just did as she asked yet she knew that she was crying and said: "Calleigh."

"Just leave it, ok," she said, she felt badly about being that way to him and that she had to cover for Kyle, and just hoped he was ok.

"Ok, well good nigh," he said.

"Handsome," she said.

"Yes," he replied half annoyed by her behaviour.

"Just wanted to hear you," she said with a sigh and fell a sleep.

Horatio stayed up a while longer wondering what she didn't tell him.

* * *

It was around 6AM at the Willows residence and Catherine went inside to wake up Lindsey, but she wasn't there so she walked back in and woke up Gil and said: "That brat, she's not there."

"Catherine, its 6Am on a Saturday of course she's not there, why the heck are you even up?" he said a bit annoyed since he had the day off.

"What do you mean of course she's not there, and I have to be at work in an hour," she said.

"Checked the bathroom," he said with a sigh.

"No why on earth would she bee there this early?" said Catherine.

"Cause my bet is that if she's home at all that's where she will be probably sleeping with her head over the toilet," he said.

"You're saying she was out partying last night, aren't you, she's so dead," said Catherine.

"Catherine if she's sleeping in the bathroom. Let her sleep, she needs it, you can yell at her later, now would you let me sleep" he said.

"Don't you tell me how to raise my daughter," said Catherine, even more annoyed.

"Tell you what… go check if she's in the bathroom, if she is use the other on and let me deal with it," he said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Catherine.

"Trust me," he said.

"Umf," said Catherine and went to check only to come back a moment later and say: "She's all yours, I have to go."

"Have a nice day and I'll see you later beautiful," he said.

"Uhf," she said and was about to go, when he dragged her back in bed and gave her a long deep kiss before he said: "Would you lighten up a bit Cath, so she was out partying at least she come home, now go save some people and I'll take care of her ok."

"I will. Will I see you later?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She gave him one last kiss before she left.

* * *

It was 6.30 Am at the Buckhannon house and Mitch and Hobie were arguing like crazy.

"How could you sneak out like that when I told you loud and clear that you were grounded?" Mitch yelled.

"Because I'm tired of being locked up here at least Lindsey getto both swim and work at the station it's not fair," said Hobie angrily.

"Well I'm not Catherine and you don't see Kyle down at the station either," Mitch yelled.

"No, but…," said Hobie.

"I'm telling you once and or all to stay away from that girl, is that really so hard?" said Mitch.

"She's my best friend and so is Kyle so yes," Hobie said.

"And drinking too, what happened to you?" said Mitch.

"I grew up, one of these days you're gonna realize I'm not a little kid anymore," Hobie said.

"I will that when you start to act like an adult," said Mitch.

"How can you do that when you won't even give me a little freedom," said Hobie.

"I would if you started to owe up to it," said Mitch.

"Umf," said Hobie.

"I have to go, but if I find out you sneaked out again..," he said.

"Well there's not much you can do is there, I already have no life thanks to you," Hobie yelled and run upstairs in anger and slammed the door.

* * *

At the same time at the Caine residence Calleigh had woken up before Horatio and silently sneaked into Kyle's room and sat down on his bedside, stroke hi hair gently and said: "Kyle."

"Uhm," he said and looked at her, she looked tired.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Around five I think, what is it now?" he asked.

"6.35, you had me really worried you know that," she said.

"I wrote you a note and I did come back," he said.

"But what if you hadn't what if something had happened to you," she said and let he hand rest on top of the cover while she looked at him.

"It wouldn't, it was just a party," he said.

"But Kyle, I had to pretend you were here and lie to your dad, I don't liked that very much, and let's just said something did happen I would have been the one that had to tell Horatio I knew and didn't do anything. Have you any idea how that would make me look," she said.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I really am. I promise I never do it again," he said with a yawn.

"I surly hope not, because your still grounded, now how do you feel?" she said.

"Head hurts a lot," he said.

"And that is why you shouldn't drink, thought last time taught you that," she said.

"Yeah you have some painkillers," he said with a sigh.

"One moment," she said and walked out for a second and come back with a couple and a glass of water.

"How come you care so much?" he asked.

"Because you're kinda a stepson to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she said.

"Hmmm," he said.

"You're not so bad you know that right, and I don't want you going out like that at night again is that understood," she said in a firm tone.

"I promise I won't, it's not worth it really, so how will you punish me?" he said.

"Dunno, you're already punished enough with not being able to swim and the grounding," she said and let her hand run through his hair and added: "I think you should cut your hair soon."

"Not that," he said with a sigh.

"I don't want any of my men not to be good locking," she said and smiled at him.

"Aren't you late?" he said to change the subject.

"Oh shit, I have to go, but no more sneaking out, and I want you down at the station for the lunch break," she said.

"Do I have too?" he said.

"Kyle…or I'll tell Horatio bout this?" she said.

"Ok, ok," he said.

"And bring your math books with you," said Calleigh.

"I will, you know even if you're straight and stuff," he said.

"Why thank you, but I have to go 12pm no later," said Calleigh and kissed his forehead gently.

"Yes ma'am and Calleigh I love you well not like dad, but you know," he whispered in her ear.

"Likewise, and would you please clean up this mess before you come in," she said.

"Will do, I better get started right away if I ever shall get it done," said Kyle with a sigh and looked at his messy room.

"Mhm, see you later" she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said and smiled at her before she left the room.

* * *

"How come you can get him to listen, but I can't?" said Horatio when she got out of the room.

"Listening are we?" she said with a giggle.

"Maybe a little," he said and wrapped his arms around, pressed her against the wall and kissed her hardly which made her let out a loud moan.

"JEEZ, CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T DO THAT RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR?" Kyle yelled from inside.

"We better get to the bathroom," said Horatio.

"Hey who said I want company," she said.

"Well do you?" he said.

"Ohhhh yes," she moaned a little since he was kissing her neck as she dragged him with her.

* * *

It was 9 am at the Willows residence and Grissom walked into the bathroom and said: "Lindsey would you get up and doing something more productive for crying out loud."

"Huh?" said Lindsey and startled remembering where she was and halfway how she got there.

"When did you even get home?" Grissom asked.

"Uhm around five or something I'm not sure," said Lindsey and rubbed her temple.

"You don't even know how you got here do you?" said Grissom.

"I remember I left and that I unlocked the door," she said.

"Well that's promising Miss Willows," he said.

"Umf give me a moment to shower and get dressed," said Lindsey tiredly.

"I'll start on breakfast," said Grissom and left her.

A moment later Lindsey sat down by the island in the kitchen and asked: "Did you tell mom not to yell at me?"

"I did," he said and handed her a plate with pancakes.

"That's real nice of ya, but why?" she asked as she started to eat.

"Because I don't think you'll learn more from your mistakes by her yelling at you," said Grissom.

"So what do I have to do as punishment?" she said.

"I dunno, to be honest I think your hangover is punishment enough," he said.

"You're letting me get away with it?" she said surprised.

"I believe I am," he said.

"But won't mum get real mad," said Lindsey worried.

"Nah, she'll come around I bet, so what is your plans for the day?" he asked.

"Well I dunno, I'm in advance on homework, I mostly wanna hang out at the beach and swim and stuff," she said.

"Well I'll let you do that, but only if you go with me," he said.

"Yeah you totally rock," she said cheerfully.

Grissom just shook his head and smiled at her.

* * *

It was 12.15 PM and Calleigh sat out in the sand in a light blue bikini teaching Kyle about math when she heard someone yell: "Hey handsome."

"Hey Linds," said Kyle and smiled at her.

"What ya doing?" she asked and looked over his shoulder.

"Math as usual," he said with a sigh.

"Miss Willows may you please be so kind to leave so we can get one with out lesson?" said Calleigh and looked at her.

"Oh come on its so nice weather can't he get like thirty minutes of?" Lindsey begged.

"No, now leave," said Calleigh.

"Please mum," Kyle begged and looked hopefully at her.

"No you know that won't work," said Calleigh.

"Oh come on," said Kyle and grabbed for his water bottle.

"Don't you dare," said Calleigh, but she smiled at him.

"Hey Linds have you got water too?" said Kyle.

"Sure do, Gil would ya throw me my water bottle?" Lindsey yelled and he did so.

"Let's get her," said Kyle and started to poor the cold water on Calleigh who just yelled: "Damn you Kyle, I'll get ya for that."

"You can only try," he said and run against the water, but he didn't get far before she tackled him so he fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Hey, that ain't fair," said Kyle, got on top her and pinned her to the ground while Lindsey tickled her.

"Stop, stop, stop, two against one ain't fair," Calleigh giggled.

"Then would ya let me have some time of," said Kyle.

"You know I can't do that," said Calleigh and rolled so she now was pinning him to the ground.

"Is it just me or does that look really wrong," said CJ as she and Caroline came walking along the beach and saw Calleigh on top of Kyle, both laughing while Lindsey tried to get Calleigh of Kyle.

"Sure does," said Caroline.

"Excuse me?" said Gil.

"Yes," said CJ.

"Who is she?" Gil asked confused.

"She's the newest red, and at the moment dating his father," said Caroline as Calleigh got loose and apparently seemed to give Kyle some kind of lecture since he looked down and apologized.

Calleigh then turned to Lindsey and apparently got and apology from her to since Lindsey came back up to Gil and said: "We better leave them because I don't want more trouble."

Grissom looked confused at Calleigh who came towards them and said: "Hey you're Gil right?"

"Yes I am, and you must be the one I busted that guy for, so how are things?" he asked.

"Fine, just trying to teach this one math, but he seems to rather wanna play with her," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Seems that way," said Grissom thoughtfully.

"So you're letting her have a day of?" said Calleigh a bit surprised.

"I am. You sure are taking this parental thing serious," he said.

"Have to, and so are you," she replied.

"Well couldn't lock her up or let her go out alone, she tends to get in trouble," said Gil and smiled.

"Yeah I know. She's a challenge," said Calleigh and smiled back.

"We better leave you to your teaching, see you later," said Gil.

"Yeah see ya, now would you please continue Kyle?" said Calleigh as Grissom and Lindsey left and they sat down in the sand.

Caroline and CJ just shook their head and kept on walking.

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 17.

About one and a half month later.

"Kyle, what the heck is your stuff doing all over my place?" Calleigh yelled over the phone.

"Oh sorry bout that forgot to take it with me when I was there the other day, I was in a hurry because of soccer practice, I'll come over and clean it up after school," he said.

"No you're coming over to do it now," she yelled.

"You know I can't do that then I'll be late for school," he said.

"You should have though about that before, now what did I say when I let you barrow my key?" she said.

"Don't have any girls over and leave it like it was when I came," he said.

"Was that really that hard to remember you're cleaning it up NOW!" she yelled.

"But mum," he complained.

"NOW!" she yelled.

"DAD WILL YOU TALK TO MUM SHE'S NOT BEING FAIR," Kyle yelled.

"LEAVE YOUR STUPID DAD OUTTA THIS AND YOU OWE ME FOR DRINKING MY BEER TOO," she yelled.

"But I don't have any money and you know that," he said.

"Well then you shouldn't have taken it, besides you know how I feel bout you drinking, you're too young," she snarled.

"Umf," he said.

"What was that now?" she said.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," he said with a sigh.

"No that's better, that wasn't so hard was it," she said.

"Wanna talk to dad," he said.

"Nah not at the moment have you eaten yet?" she said.

"No, overslept," he said.

"You gotto stop chatting all night, and I'll make you something," she said.

"I need lunch money," he said.

"I'll rather make you lunch now hang up so you won't be even more late," she said.

"What bout school?" he asked.

"I'll write you a note," she said with a sigh.

"I'll see you soon," he said and hung up.

"Now," said Horatio.

"Gotto head over to Calleigh, see you," he said and run out the door.

* * *

"Oh no, not again," Lindsey thought as she tried to find cover since she could hear Catherine yelled at Grissom again for apparently no reason at all.

"LINDSEY WILLOWS WOULD YOU GET UP HERE!" Catherine yelled.

"Run out the window or go up there," Lindsey thought with a sigh and decided to go upstairs were probably the best thing to do.

"What is this?" said Catherine and held up a note.

"Note from the teacher," said Lindsey innocently.

"I can see that, but why are you skipping all these classes," Catherine demanded to know.

"It got boring and I felt I didn't need them, I'm at the top of my class anyways," said Lindsey.

"What have I told you about those kinda things?" said Catherine.

"Uhm that I should be there or something," said Lindsey.

"Yes, are you ok?" said Catherine, since Lindsey looked a bit pale.

"Head ache and not feeling too good," said Lindsey honestly.

"You feel like going?" said Catherine as she changed form angry into concerned.

"No, I'm not feeling good, truly," said Lindsey.

"You want me to stay home with you?" said Catherine.

"No, you just go, I'll be fine, just need some rest and I'll be better tomorrow," said Lindsey weakly.

"I'll stay home with you just in case," said Catherine.

"Really mom I can handle to be in bed alone," said Lindsey.

"That may be so, but I feel better being here," said Catherine and stroke her hair gently.

"Mom, just go I'm after all fifteen now I can manage promise," said Lindsey.

"I'm staying and that is that, now go back to bed, I have to make some calls and then I'll be down to check on you," said Catherine.

"Thank you," said Lindsey and gave her a peck on the check before she went downstairs.

"You think she's faking?" said Grissom.

"Not this time, well you better go and I have to call work," she said with a sigh and gave him a kiss before he left.

* * *

Calleigh was watching Kyle as he cleaned up his books and papers and put it in his drawer at her place and said: "Never though I have a teenage son."

"I know it's a bit weird isn't it, I mean if you were my real mother you would have to be forth-teen when you got me," he replied.

"Oh that would never have worked I'm sure, I hope I'm not too hard on you though," she said.

"No, I need more discipline and more rules, I mean mom is great at this stuff as well, but dad he's I dunno, he yells and such but he never…," said Kyle with a sigh.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" said Calleigh.

"He would never listen to what I want or need as long as I do as he says he's happy," said Kyle.

"You want me to talk to him?" said Calleigh.

"No, and what's up with you two lately why are you keeping distance don't ya love him no more?" said Kyle.

"Just needed some space, it went a little bit too fast," she said.

"But you're not breaking up with him," said Kyle.

"No, not at all, still crazy bout him," said Calleigh.

"Good, well I better go, don't wanna be more late," he said.

"Yes I wouldn't want you to skip any classes, oh yeah your lunch is in the fridge," said Calleigh.

"Thanks and are you coming to my soccer game, mom said she would come," said Kyle hopefully.

"Of course I am. Is Horatio coming?" she said.

"Nah he never does even if I beg him to as I said he don't really care, see ya later," he said and gave her a peck on the check before he left.

* * *

Calleigh took her car and drove over to the yellow headquarter, walked right into Horatio's office and said: "You gotto shape up you know that."

"What did I do and what are you talking about?" he said confused.

"Kyle," she said.

"What about him this time?" he said with a sigh.

"His soccer game, he say you're not going as always, why aren't you and please don't say like you did last time that you have better things to do, I know what you were doing that time and the time before, now would you act like a father and go to your sons soccer game," she said.

"But I don't belong there," he said.

"That's bullshit and you know it is, you're his father of course you belong there," she said.

"I don't, I mean all the other dad's are really young and I'm so old," he said.

"Handsome who cares what they think, the important thing is like Julia says that you are there for him, that's all that matters," she said in a softer tone and walked closer to him.

"I dunno, I mean I would feel like I dunno like everyone were looking funny at me like when I went with him to stuff when he was younger, he probably don't even remember I did that," he said and looked down.

"Oh handsome," she said, walked over to him, stood behind him with his arms around his neck and leaned her head on top of his.

"I'm just no good as a…," he stopped.

"I don't fit in at his games either, I'm too young, but I still go and he's real good you should see him you would be so proud," said Calleigh and kissed the top of his head.

"Well at least you look young and hot," he said.

"I think you're pretty hot too," she said.

"What does that matter, to everyone else I'm old," he said.

"Would you stop it, just go to the game with me, you'll have fun I promise," she said and let her hands run through his hair before she let them slide down to his neck and said: "You're so tense."

"I know ohhhh," he said as she started to rub him a bit hardly to loosen him up.

"You gotto relax more, and this is no use at all," she said and turned his chair and gave him a kiss before she started to undo his zipper.

"Calleigh what are you doing?" he said although he knew what she was upto.

"Just relax it will only take a second," she said and sat down and put his hardness in her mouth as the door opened.

Horatio quickly rearranged so Calleigh was hidden by his desk while she kept going while he said: "Hey Julia, what can I do for you?"

"Are you coming to Kyle's game today?" she said.

"Oh uhm yes I am," he said with a heavy sigh as Calleigh kept going.

"Now that's a change, I'm sure he'll be very happy," she said and smiled at him.

"Yeeeeees uhm I hope so," he let out.

"What is with you?" said Julia and looked at him.

"Uhm nothing," he said and controlled himself just a lit.

"Well wanna drive together?" she said.

"I'll ask Calleigh and get back to you, OK?" he said.

"Well I better head out to my tower, let me know ok?" she said.

"Of course," he said as she left.

Horatio let out a long, loud growl as she cum and Calleigh came up shortly and said: "Much better, you taste so good."

"That I wouldn't know, and thank you," he said.

"You're welcome and now I have to go, tell Julia we are driving with her, see you later," she said and left him with a satisfying smile.

* * *

It was later that day and Horatio was sitting in the car over to the game with Julia and Calleigh, he wasn't feeling too great and was starting regretting coming.

He looked in the mirror at Calleigh, she was actually wearing a T-shirt like Kyle and the team and had Kyle's number on, how she had managed to get that he didn't know.

Calleigh could sense how tense he was and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

Julia parked, they got out and Calleigh said: "Give us a minute, just a short one and we'll be right in."

Julia nodded and left them and Calleigh said: "Are you ok handsome."

"Maybe I should just go," he said.

"No, you're not, it will be ok, now come on you big, stupid log," she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"That's nice of you to say," he said with a sigh and took her hand to follow her inside so they could sit down.

"Hey Kyle isn't that your dad?" said Hobie and pointed up at the audience at Calleigh and Horatio.

"I can't believe he came," said Kyle surprised.

"Well then you gotto play your best," said Hobie.

"Don't I always and where is Linds? Though she was gonna watch too," aid Kyle.

"She's at the ladies throwing up again," said Hobie.

"Again, she's really not doing well is she?" said Kyle concerned.

"No, poor thing have been sick for a long time now, wondering what's wrong with her?" said Hobie.

"Probably a lady thing or nerves or something, oh there she is," said Kyle.

"Hey hon, you ok?" asked Kyle.

"Much better, probably stomach flu or something, just weird it's lasting so long," she said with a sigh.

"You seen a doctor?" Hobie asked.

"Nah, it will probably blow over, so ready to play stud?" she said to Kyle.

"Yeah totally and dad came too," said Kyle.

"He did, that's great, we better find our seats, good luck," said Lindsey and gave Kyle a peck on the check before she and Hobie found their seats.

* * *

The game started and Calleigh let her hand rest on Horatio's lap and leaned on to him a little when she heard someone say: "Not alone today blonde girl."

"Hey Jim, no," she said.

"Oh that's too bad though, you want to celebrate if our sons…" said Jim.

"Can't I bring him along?" she said as she felt Horatio holding her hand tighter.

"Isn't he a bit old for out celebrations," said Jim.

"He ain't that old," said Calleigh.

"He's a what you call it really old log," said a woman.

"Hey," said Calleigh.

"So are you and Julia coming?" said another man.

"Of course I am, gotto celebrate our sons," she said and smiled at them

"Oh that's a beautiful goal," said Jim.

"Yeah my Kyle is the best," said Calleigh and noticed Horatio letting go of her hand and whisper: "I better go, told you I don't belong here."

"You are not leaving," she whispered and let her hand slide a bit further south.

"Not here Calleigh," said Horatio.

"Please don't go," she whispered intensely.

"Ok I'll stay," he said.

"Looks like we won, ready to celebrate Calli," said Jim.

"Yeah totally, but we gotto get the boys first," she said and smiled at him.

"Of course after you and the log," he said and smiled.

"If you call him that again I'll kick your as," she snarled.

"Relax I was only joking," he said as they left to get the boys.

Kyle had just changed and went out to find Calleigh and Horatio. He finally found them outside by the cars and said: "You came."

"I did, very nicely play," said Horatio, tilted his head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, it was really fun," he said and smiled widely.

"Looked fun too," said Horatio.

"Are you gonna come out to celebrate too, we usually have the most fun," said Kyle hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do," said Horatio and looked away.

"Kyle, honey will you give us a moment," said Calleigh and Kyle walked a few steps away.

"You're not backing out on him now," said Calleigh.

"You heard the others," he said sadly.

"Would you stop being sucha baby and come celebrate with us," she said.

"I really should…," he said but got interrupted by her giving him a long, deep kiss before she said: "You are coming and that's the end of it."

"OK, OK," he said and followed her back to the car.

* * *

Horatio walked back into the bedroom and watched Calleigh as she yawned and stretched before she said: "Good morning handsome, who was that on the phone?"

"Gil, he said Cath's out sick for the day something about a rough morning" he said.

"Oh poor Cath, so how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A tad tired, but other than that fine," he said.

"You seemed to have fun last night," she said.

"I did, thank you for making me come," he said.

"You're welcome," she said and smiled at him.

"So how are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked.

"Tired, but other than that fine, but that's also because I'm having my period at the moment, so if I get cranky and such let me know ok," she said.

"Don't I always? And you having any discomfort?" he asked.

"Not more than usual, but don't think I wanna you know in a while, too messy, so if you can be like you've been the last couple of times and not try to…," she said.

"I that's what you want then that's what I do," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks for being do understanding," she said.

"Not a problem, and if you need space let me know," he said.

"Will do, now will you please come back to bed," she said.

Horatio laid down next to her and let his fingers start to caress her belly as he said: "One day our children will be inside this belly."

"Mhm," she said with a sigh and looked up at him, her checks were glowing, her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling.

He drew circles with his fingers while she closed her eyes and moaned softly at him, when she suddenly said: "Horatio ohhh keep on going, do you also think that Kyle has seemed somehow worried lately?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I hope there isn't anything wrong," he said and bent down to give her a kiss.

"The question is: Is it him there is something wrong with or is it one of the other two?" she said.

"I dunno," he said when they got interrupted buy a knock on the door, and Calleigh quickly pulled on a top that was on the floor and said: "Come on in."

Kyle came in and said: "Calleigh you're a girl right."

"I think so or…?" she said and looked at Horatio.

"Very funny," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No what I mean you know bout uhm changes I mean uhm periods and stuff?" he said.

"Yes why?" she asked wondering where this was going.

"It's uhm I ehh Lindsey she's something is very wrong," he said.

"How so?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"She's kinda moody and more tired than usual, throws up lots, headache, dizzy. Me and Hobie we though it had to do with her period, but uhm that don't last for more than a week and she's been sick way longer and I'm real worried, and idea what it might be?" he asked.

"Only one thing I can think of" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Seems to me like she's pregnant," said Calleigh honest since it fit with what Kyle had just said.

"Sorry what, you mean that this or the other idiot managed to knock her up," Horatio said shocked.

"I would say so yeah," said Calleigh.

"Christ Kyle, why didn't you at least use protection?" said Horatio.

"Did most, but didn't think she could get…, really I'm gonna be a dad," he said and looked at Calleigh.

"This is bloody fantastic," said Horatio frustrated.

"Handsome out now, before you say or do something stupid," said Calleigh.

"It's my room," he said.

"Now," she said with a warning look.

"Fine," he said and left them.

"Kyle, really," said Calleigh and looked at him.

"So you telling me you never done it without?" he said.

"Actually I always use protection of some kind, and I have only one guy at the time, I mean you and Hobie share her, if she's pregnant how would you even know who the dad is?" she said a tad frustrated.

"This system is really stupid isn't it?" he said.

"It is," she agreed.

"Calleigh I'm scared, even if she is and it should be mine, I have no money and no idea how to raise a baby, I'm just a kid," he said and sat down next to her.

"You guys should have thought of that before you started to act like adults and not to mention you should also have though about that all actions can have consequences," she said with a sigh.

"It ain't all that easy all the time you know, I'm a boy and I got uhm and Lindsey is kinda uhm…," he said.

"Well that's the greatest explanation I heard all year, you and your dad and your urges," she said frustrated.

"It's all so confusing," he said and looked down.

Calleigh put her arms around him and said: "I know, but the fact is that you may be a dad and if you are you have to step up," she said.

"I know but if I am and such will ya help?" he asked.

"Of course, you better go or you'll be real late for school and that I won't have," she said.

"Thanks," he said and gave her a peck on the check and left her.

"Men, hopeless," she thought, shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Hobie, Kyle and Lindsey were sitting at the parking lot at the school, it was recess and they were bored when Lindsey said: "We have to talk."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" said Kyle.

"I am, so what do we do" she said.

"But I thought you used protection and were too young to get…?" said Hobie.

"I did, well most times and the fact is that I'm pregnant," she said.

"Then get ride of it," said Hobie.

"Dude that's real sensitive of you to say," said Kyle.

"No way, I'm raising a kid, and dad will kill me if he finds out," said Hobie.

Lindsey was starting to tear up and Kyle said: "Don't care bout him, I'll be there for you if you wanna you know go through with it." Then he gave her a peck on the check.

"But it might be his and Kyle we dunno anything bout raising a baby, we don't have any money, and I'm real scared," she said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out," he said.

"That's it mister know it all, you know her mum never will let you keep it and your dad will probably kill ya and not even let you be with her," said Hobie.

"Why are you being so mean, I already discussed it with Calli and she said she would help even if dad got real mad, I'm sure she can get him to calm down," said Kyle.

"You really wanna take on the kid even if it ain't yours?" said Hobie shocked.

"Of course, it's no fair we have our fun then when she get in trouble leave her alone, now that ain't right, and even if you're not man enough to deal with it I am," he said.

"Well have fun with it then," said Hobie and went inside.

"You really wanna do that, you're sure?" she said.

"Yeah course I am, so how are you feeling," he said.

"Tired and I bit sick," she said.

"You wanna go and relax somewhere?" he asked concerned.

"Mum will get real mad if she found I skipped, but really being in those class rooms with that air it makes me real sick and make we wanna throw up even more, and I'm so tired, really," she said with a yawn.

"My poor sweetheart," he said and stroked her back gently.

"I don't care what mum say, can we go to the beach air is much better there," she said.

"Of course, shall I drive or do you wanna," he said.

"You," she said as she gave him the car keys and they got in the car.

* * *

To be on the safe side of not being caught they decided to stay on the red side of the beach.

Lindsey was sleeping peacefully next to Kyle who was looking out over the water trying to figure out how he had gotten into this mess.

Lindsey shivered a bit in her sleep so he put his jacket over her when he heard someone say: "If it isn't the happy couple."

"Oh hey Matt, Caroline," said Kyle when he looked up.

"Skipping school again are we, does Calleigh, Horatio and Julia know?" asked Caroline.

"No, but she wasn't feeling well, so I took her out to get some fresh air and rest," he said.

"How considerate of you and your grades?" said Matt.

"She's more important at the moment," said Kyle and looked at her.

"So you really wouldn't care if any of your parents find out," said Caroline.

"No not at the moment no," said Kyle.

"Well good you feel that way cause Calleigh is on the way," said Matt and pointed behind him.

"Hell, Linds, Calleigh," said Kyle and pushed her a little.

"Just a bit longer," she mumbled in her half sleep.

"Hon, really Calli," he said a bit scared of what Calleigh would do when she reached them.

"What, huh, oh," said Lindsey as she got wide awake and got what he was saying and got up as quickly as him and looked for a way out.

"If you two think you can outrun or outswim her you're crazy, have you any idea how fast she is?" said Caroline.

"Water or sand?" said Kyle.

"Sand then water," said Lindsey.

"Sure you are up for that," said Kyle as Calleigh now only were a few steps away.

"Hell yeah, come on," said Lindsey and started to run with Kyle a few steps behind.

"Are they crazy no way they can beat Calleigh," said Caroline as she saw Calleigh run after them.

"They can always try, they wanted to be lifeguards, speaking of, victim in the water," said Caroline and pointed out at the sea.

"Lindsey, water now," said Kyle between his breaths as Calleigh were catching up.

"This was the worst plan ever, we have to swim over to the yellow side and that's way to far and even if we get there we'll get caught by your mum, dad or mine," said Lindsey as she jumped and dived in the water.

"Well we can always swim further out, she's old come on, she have to run out of energy eventually," he said as he swam after her.

"Not likely, she's a real lifeguard, not to mention one I'm pregnant and two she's fit and trained as hell and I'm starting to get real tired," she said.

"Come on Linds," said Kyle and gave her a soft kiss before he kept on swimming.

"Kyle I can't do this, you go really I can't…," said Lindsey as she felt her powers were slowly slipping away.

"You're not giving up on me now are ya," he said.

"I have too..," she said very heavy breathing.

Kyle turned and looked at her and said: "Hon I'm sorry, really I am, let's get to shore. You think you can make it?"

"I think so," she said and started to swim a shore when she went under and Kyle heard someone say: "How stupid are ya?"

Calleigh quickly went under and got back up with Lindsey and dragged her ashore while Kyle quickly followed.

Calleigh lay Lindsey down in the sand and asked: "You ok?"

"Yes, but tired, please don't yell at me," she begged as she got her breath back.

"Don't worry, just rest," she said turned to Kyle and said: "What the heck were you trying to pull? You could have gotten her killed."

"Well I was trying to get away from you so she could get some rest since she wasn't feeling well," he said and looked down.

"And exhausting her clearly is the best way of doing so," she said.

"No, I'm sorry hon you sure you are ok," he said.

"Fine," she said and smiled weakly at him.

"Never ever do that again, understood," said Calleigh.

"Yes," said Kyle feeling very bad.

"Now why are ya skipping in first place?" said Calleigh annoyed.

"She was feeling bad and needed air," said Kyle.

"I got that, I'm asking you why you are skipping, even if she feels bad you don't have to do that," said Calleigh annoyed.

"But I wanna be there and support her and stuff," he said.

"Then do it on your free time and now get back to school, as far as I know you still have three more hours left," said Calleigh.

"But…," he started.

"GO!" she said.

"But what bout Linds?" he asked concerned.

"I'll take care of her, no go," she said with a warning look so Kyle had no other choice but to leave.

* * *

Right after Kyle had left Calleigh asked: "Now really how are you feeling?"

"Not good, and I'm really tired too, but I can't go home cause then mum will know I skipped," she said and looked down.

"You poor thing and you clearly need rest too," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Why couldn't you let Kyle stay?" said Lindsey sadly.

"Because he needs his education and Horatio and Julia would flip even more if they found out he was skipping again, so what are you planning to do?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm sure mom wants me to get rid of the baby," said Lindsey and looked down.

"I'm not asking bout what she wants what do you want?" Calleigh asked again.

"I kinda wanna keep it, but I dunno, I'm really too young and stuff," said Lindsey as her tears were starting to fall.

"So how would you support the baby and what about school?" Calleigh said.

"I dunno, I really didn't think that far, which got me into this mess in the first place," she said sadly.

"Ok here is what I want you to do, you can rest at my place, I'll come and check at you after work and by then if you decide to keep the baby I want you to have come up with a plan," said Calleigh.

"You would really let me rest there," said Lindsey.

"Yeah, but we gotto get the key and then I need to get back to work." said Calleigh and started to walk towards the car.

* * *

It was 5PM at the Willows residence and Catherine had just woken up and went to find Grissom.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked when she found him in front of a laptop in the living room.

"Updating my webpage," he said.

"You have a webpage, what's it about?" she said surprised since he never mentioned it before.

"My hobbies, different kinds of bugs and books," he said and looked at her.

"Can I see?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, sit down," he said and she sat down next to him and read: "About bugs and books."

"You even have a blogg, may I…?" she said.

"Yes," he replied and gave her a peck on the check.

Catherine found the days blog and red: "Today my beautiful butterfly told me that I was gonna be a dad, so I'm really excited at the moment, wonder if it's little ladybugs, beetles or another butterfly."

Catherine red the feedback that congratulated him before she searched around a bit on the page to find out more about him.

She soon found a picture of a beautiful butterfly that said: "My lovely lady, click on the picture. Catherine did so and a picture of her appeared on the screen."

"Oh that's so sweet, thank you," she said and gave him a soft peck on the check.

"Well it's true," he said and kissed her softly before he asked: "Feeling better?"

"A bit, but I have a feeling this can be a rough ride," she said.

"It can," he said.

"Lindsey home yet?" asked Catherine.

"Not yet, no," he said.

"That's odd she should be back by now wonder where she could be?" said Catherine.

"Scared and hiding from you somewhere I bet, you really shouldn't have been so hard on her," said Grissom.

"I know, it's just that it's a bit overwhelming," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but we can handle it I'm sure," he said.

"I hope so, I'll give her one more hour then I'll call her," said Catherine as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

It was a little over 5PM when Calleigh returned to hr apartment and found Lindsey sleeping over a piece of paper.

"Lindsey honey time to wake up," said Calleigh in a soft tone as she stroke her hair gently.

"Oh uhm sorry what time is it?" she asked.

"Little over five," said Calleigh.

"Crap, I should have been home by now," said Lindsey and got up and almost run out the door.

"Wait your list," Calleigh stopped it was too late, Lindsey was gone. Calleigh picked up sheet and read: _"Dear uhm nah this won't do._

_Mom I'm so sorry, really am, I should have though much further, cause this is not what you though me and now I'm lost, I'm so lost._

_All I know I have to keep him or her even if that means you never speak to me again, I can't kill my son or daughter. It would just be too hard you know, or I dunno if you do, but mom that tiny person is growing inside me and I wanna see what it turns out to be, really I do._

_And I wanna raise him or her when it comes out even though it will hurt like hell I'm sure, but please oh please tell me it's worth it after… I'm not all bad am I, I know I mess up lots, but still you don't regretting having me do you?_

_And if I'm just half what you are to my baby, it will be real lucky, really will, because mom you're amazing you know that._

_And I dunno what I'll do with money and such, all I know is that I wanna finish school like I planned cause I really want and education, and Kyle's says he'll help me out me out and such and I know we can do it or at least I hope so, please don't make me kill my baby mom._

_Oh this is just a mess."_

A tear run down Calleigh's check and she knew right away she had to get over to Catherine so she could read it, so she run out the door.

* * *

As soon as Lindsey opened the door Catherine said: "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was, I was…," Lindsey started, but Catherine didn't let her finish before she said: "You were having more fun with those boys weren't ya."

"No I swear I wasn't," said Lindsey.

"Why should I believe that?" said Catherine.

"Mom I really weren't with them, Hobie want nothing to do with me, and Kyle's been at school," she said.

"You skipped, why on earth did you do that?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Because I was tired and sick and I needed air," she said.

"Well it's your own fault you're sick so deal with it and I don't want you to skip more of you classes, I told you so before," said Catherine.

"But mum I'm still ahead, I'm real smart you know that," said Lindsey.

"If you were you wouldn't gotten your self pregnant now would you?" said Catherine.

"Now that's no fair, why are you being so mean, you should know better than all that accidents does happen," said Lindsey.

"Don't you turn this on me," Catherine yelled.

"Well that's what happened between you and dad and why I was born in the first place isn't it?" Lindsey yelled at her.

"That was a completely other matter," Catherine yelled back.

"No it ain't because you were broken up at the time how do I know he's my dad?" she yelled.

"Oh trust me on this he is besides we're adults and you're a kid completely different," Catherine yelled.

"Why can't ya just support me and not yell at me for once?" Lindsey yelled.

"Cause you blew it again," Catherine yelled.

"Oh screw it just go to wherever I hate you," said Lindsey and run downstairs.

"I hate you too," Catherine yelled after her as the doorbell rang.

Catherine just snarled and left the room as Grissom went to open and found Calleigh outside.

"I know this is a bad time, but there's something Catherine should know," said Calleigh and handed him the paper.

"I'll pass it on, hang on was she at your place earlier," he said.

"Yes she was. Poor girl isn't doing well," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"That goes for her mother too," said Grissom.

"Wait is Cath too," said Calleigh surprised.

"She is," said Grissom.

"Congratulations and have good luck with two pregnant ladies, I have to go but talk to ya later," said Calleigh.

"Thanks and of course," said Grissom as she left.

* * *

Grissom walked into Catherine's bedroom and said: "Butterfly, are you ok?"

"No I'm not, I feel terrible. I shouldn't have said those things to her?" she cried softly.

"Just apologize to her, oh and Calleigh dropped by with this note she said you needed read it," said Grissom and handed her the paper.

Catherine quickly red through it and said: "I need to talk to her, be right back."

Catherine opened the room to Lindsey's bedroom slowly and saw Lindsey curled up in a ball on the bed crying, it just brook her heart, so she sat down next to her and stoke her hair gently and said: "My poor, little butterfly."

"I'm scared mum, I'm really, really scared," she cried.

"I know. I'm scared too" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Lindsey.

"I'm pregnant too and I'm not young, lots of things can go wrong," said Catherine.

"You and Grissom, I'll have a sibling," said Lindsey.

"You will, but my butterfly I'm so sorry I snapped at you like that, I really didn't mean too," said Catherine.

"I know, I'm sorry to, but really was I and accident," she said.

"You were," Catherine admitted.

"So you didn't…," she started sadly when Catherine interrupted: "No matter how it happened I'm always glad I decided to keep you, you must be the one thing I did right and I will always love you no matter what you do even when I'm mad as hell at you."

"I love you too, I'm just very, very confused," she said.

"Just close your eyes and sleep it will be ok, I promise," said Catherine in a soft tone.

"Mom…," Lindsey started, but never got too finished since she was too tired and she fell asleep while Catherine sat by her side watchng over her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 18.

4 MONTHS LATER

Voicemail: This is Gil Grissom, I'm currently hiding from my butterflies, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Catherine would you please stop to you know, man control your self cause I can't take this no more and Lindsey will you stop yelling and act like you do cause I'm real tired so you just leave me alone I need sleep.

Voicemail: Hey this is Linds, I'm not available at the moment, but leave a message after the sound thingy and I'll get back to ya real fast.

Voicemail: This is Catherine Willows. I'm not in the mood or desire to pick up the bloody phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it. And Gil if this is you get the hell back.

Voicemail: You reached Kyle Harmon, I'm a bit busy at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get back to you and Lids if this is you remember I love you grasshopper.

Voicemail: Hi this is Calleigh, yeah life rocks, oh sorry, real busy, but leave a message and I'll call ya back and have a wonderful time in the meanwhile.

Voicemail: This is Horatio, I'm sorry I can't take the phone, but if you leave a message I will call you back.

Voicemail: This is Mitch, I'm a bit occupied at the moment, but please call me back, and Hobie if this is you get back to Santa Monica for crying out loud.

Voicemail: This is Hobie, I'm not in leave me a message. And Linds if this is you I'm real sorry and if it's Kyle I really miss you dude.

Text: Hobie, you coming back anytime soon, we really miss you, Lindsey is now five months and real big, can you believe she's becoming a mother, you should see her. She seems real excited about it. Bet the baby will be real cute. Kyle. End text.

Text: Kyle, my man, as the matter of fact I'm on my way back right now, should be there in an hour or so, can't we meet somewhere and bring the mother to be, I was a real jerk to her and I wanna say I'm sorry and that I'll be there if she needs me and stuff. Hobie. End text.

Text: Hey grasshopper, the Hobster is back in town and wanna meet us, any suggestion to where, that should be fun just like old times, well almost, so what do you say wanna meet him? Kyle. End text.

Text: Of course I wanna meet him Kyle, tell him to meet us under the pier, need to get out mum is driving me crazy and bugguy is nowhere to be found, wonder where he run of to although I can't blame him for doing so. And tell the Hobster to bring some food so we can have a barbeque. Linds. End text.

Text: Sweetheart you ok, you sounded fine on your voicemail, but I haven't seen you much lately, are you free tonight so we can do something? I really miss you and uhm I need you, I didn't get ya pregnant or anything like that did I? Call or text me back since I'm worried. H. End text.

Text: I'm uhm ok and everything and I'm not pregnant so now worries there. I'll come over round 7Pm that's ok with you? Calli. End text.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 19.

******************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK************************************************

"Horatio, isn't that Calleigh?" asked Jake and looked at the beach.

"No that's a bunch of navy guys," he said looking at the men dressed in white dress Uniforms that was on leave.

"No between them, the girl in red with a white hat," said Jake and smiled.

"Huh?" said Horatio and took a closer look.

"If you're that strong as you claim, then lift me up in the air then," Calleigh giggled.

"As you wish ma'am, Peter," said the navy officer.

"Ok John," said Peter and they lifted her up like she was sitting in a chair and Calleigh giggled happily.

Horatio gasped shocked and said: "What is she doing with those guys?"

"Having fun by the looks at it, did you two break it up or something?" said Jake.

"She's dressed like that and having fun with other guys on my beach," said Horatio angrily since Calleigh was again wearing her red hotpants and red holtertop.

"I have no idea, but she seems to like navy guys," said Jake.

Horatio walked over and said: "Calleigh."

"Hey handsome," she said and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Having fun on my day off," she said and giggled.

"I though you were with me," he said.

"I am totally, not that kinda fun, but these guys are cool kinda," she said and giggled again.

"Umf," said Horatio and walked away.

"Guys, put me down," said Calleigh and they did as she asked.

Calleigh quickly run over to Horatio and said: "Handsome."

"You don't like me anymore, do you?" he said.

"Of course I do," she said and put her hands on his chest and reached up to give him a kiss, but he turned his head and said: "No you don't, then you wouldn't done that with those boys and be too busy to see me."

"Poor handsome," she said and got him to sit down so she could lean onto him.

"I really missed you and I don't get why you've been so busy," he said.

"Just lots of stuff to do, but I promise I'll get better and I never cheated, not once," she said and nudged him with her head.

"What have you been busy with?" he asked.

"Work, training, hanging with friends and such," she said.

"Didn't you miss me, am I too old?" he said.

"I did and of course not, missed to kiss you and have you, can I have you tonight?" she said.

"You can, you could even have me right now if you wanted," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I should have made time to see you lots more," she said and felt a bit bad.

"You should, but don't worry about it I had lots to deal with, with that idiot son of mine," said Horatio.

"You haven't been yelling at him have you?" said Calleigh concerned.

"I have, all we do is argue, I still can't believe how stupid he is," said Horatio.

"Horatio you gotto stop yelling at him and try to help him instead, at least he's really there for her, and he's so excited about being a dad, it's really cute. Hang on are you yelling at him because you're jealous since he's gonna have a baby and you aren't?" she said.

Horatio didn't replay. He just sighed and looked down so she said: "Poor handsome, but Horatio you're gonna be a granddad that's something isn't it."

Then she gave him a gentle kiss.

"It is I suppose, and I bet that kid will be raised halfway at my house," he said.

"So if we were to have what would you have a boy or a girl?" she said.

"I already have a boy so I think a girl, bet she would be really cute just like you," he said.

Calleigh blushed and said: "Why thank you."

"You're welcome, so have you heard Grissom have gone underground?" he said.

"With two pregnant girls can you really blame him?" she said with a giggle.

"Not really wonder where he is, haven't seen him in a while," said Horatio.

"No idea, as far away from Santa Monica as possible I bet," she said.

"I would never do that, I was there for Julia and I intend to be there for you when…," he said.

"Glad to hear. And Kyle's there for Linds so guess he takes after you," she said.

"I guess he does," said Horatio.

"Yeah, but you should get back to work, and I need to get back to the navy guys," she said.

"Calleigh…," he said in a firm tone.

"I won't do anything, need my energy for you tonight you wild beast," she said.

"Hmmm," he said as they got up.

As they walked back gave him another peck on the check and said: "See you later handsome."

"Of course and don't be too late," he said.

"Nah need you to much to be late," she said with a giggled and gave him a long deep kiss before they went in different directions.

* * *

That night Lindsey and Kyle were sitting under the pier when Hobie suddenly showed up and said: "If it isn't the married couple."

"Hobie" said Lindsey happily, got up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey princess so did you miss me?" he said with a crocket smile.

"You know I did, so where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"Road trip to see the country and to think, but I missed you guys so much that I have to turn and come back," he said.

"I bet you did, so are you ready to step up?" said Lindsey in a serious tone.

"I am, so I guess this baby will have two dads, so can I…?" he said and looked at her belly.

"Yeah," she said sat down and took of her top so he could feel.

Hobie put his hand on her belly and said: "Wow this one is a kicker."

"It really is," said Lindsey with a smile as he bent down and kissed her belly softly.

"Oh sorry, maybe I shouldn't done that, I mean I've been kinda a jerk and all," he said and backed away a little, but she said: "Please go on, I need to feel you both right now, I'm so randy that it's driving me crazy."

Kyle bent down and started to kiss her hungrily as Hobie started to kiss her belly with dozen of tiny kisses, while she moaned and arched so she got closer to Kyle's lips.

Kyle moved down to her breasts as Hobie moved down to her golden triangle to let his tongue play with her diamond while he tasted some of her juices.

Lindsey moaned louder and screamed out "Take me now, I ohhhhh need you ohhhhh".

Hobie wondered how he was gonna do that when she was as big as she was, but Lindsey quickly changed positions so while Hobie got behind her, Kyle got in front of her and Lindsey started to suck on his hardness while Hobie did her from behind and she somehow managed to moan of pleasure.

Kyle growled louder and louder as Lindsey felt he got bigger in her mouth, he quickly got out of her and let the white fluid spill out over the sand while Hobie and Lindsey let go with each other white loud screams before they sank together and Lindsey said: "That felt so good."

"Yeah," said Kyle and gave her a soft kiss.

"God I missed you and this," said Hobie with a sigh and kissed her too.

"You really shouldn't have left you know," said Lindsey.

"I know, I was a jerk, and I'm sorry bout the way I acted when you told us you were pregnant," he said and kissed her softly again.

"The important thing is that you're back now or are you planning on leaving again?" she asked.

"Nah staying to help this time," he said and kissed her once more before he lay down next to her in the sand.

"This is the way it should be the three of us together," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"I agree," said Kyle.

"So do I, so you guys wanna stay out all night or will you get in trouble if we do?" Hobie asked.

"Don't care, but now I need some rest," said Lindsey and closed her eyes slowly, the same did the other two.

* * *

Text: Handsome I may be a bit later than planned, something uhm have come up and I ehhh need to deal with it. Calli. End text.

Text: So you don't care do you, because if ya did you would be here on time. Horatio. End text.

Text: Don't be silly I will be there as soon as I can I promise, I'll explain later. C. End text.

Text: You're having fun with those navy guys aren't you??? End text.

Text: I'm not, I'm actually at home and I'll explain later I said, please don't be mad, I really will tell you, just bear with me ok. C. End text.

Text: Ok, ok, see you when you get here. End text.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Horatio heard someone at the door and Calleigh say: "Please be quiet I don't wanna wake him, but I need to stay with him too not just you."

"What the hell," Horatio though when he heard whimpering and Calleigh getting closer to the bedroom.

"You know that ain't fair of you even though you're sick I still need to be with my boyfriend," she said with a sigh.

"Calleigh who the hell are you talking too?" Horatio yelled out from the bedroom.

"My cat, he's ill and I didn't wanna leave him alone," she replied as she came into the bedroom holding the cat.

"Since when did you get a cat?" he asked surprised.

"Bout a month ago, isn't he cute?" she said and patted him gently.

"So that's why you have been busy, so what's this guy's name?" Horatio asked and looked at the red cat.

"Little H cause he kinda looks like you a little," she said.

"Hmmmm," he said and looked at her and added: "So I can't have you tonight either?"

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh and sat down on the bed.

"He's cute," said Horatio and pet him a little before he gave her a soft kiss.

"He really is," she said and kissed Horatio a bit more agressivly, but Little H didn't seem to like it since he hissed.

"Umf, well I guess goodnight and yes he can sleep in the bed," said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss before he turned so his back was facing her and Little H purred happily before he jumped on top of Horatio and lay down on his shoulder.

"He likes you," she said with a giggle.

"Umf," he said.

"Not so angry I'll make it up later," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said in a softer tone.

"It's ok," she said and nibbled a bit on his neck before she got closer and hold him tightly and fell asleep.

* * *

At the Willows residence Catherine was alone in bed twisting and turning because of the heat and because she hated to sleep alone and also be alone in the house at night.

Where Lindsey was she could only guess, not that she even cared at the moment since she was missing Grissom like crazy. All she wanted was for him to hold her.

Silent tears fell form her eyes, was she really that hard to live with, that not even the man she loved could seem to deal with her, that he preferred to stay away.

"But my beautiful butterfly why are you crying?" she suddenly heard Grissom ask from behind her.

"Miss you, am I really that hard to deal with that ya don't wanna be with me no more?" she cried softly.

"I'm sorry, I really should have and you're not that hard to deal with and of course I wanna be with you," he said, got undressed and crept into bed and got as close to her as he could, out his arm around her and let his head rest on her shoulder as he said: "Shhh my butterfly, just sleep I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too," she said softly before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and run upstairs and put on some music and sang and danced along as she looked out on the ocean when she suddenly saw Lindsey, Kyle and Hobie dance outside.

Calleigh turned the music even louder and walked out on the veranda and started to dance really dirty which made the three teenagers look at her.

"Wow, she's real good," said Hobie as his jaw drooped to his knees.

"Wonder what would happen if…," said Kyle, walked up, jumped over to her and grabbed her waist and started to dance with her. Calleigh just giggled and played along, as she turned to face him Kyle dragged her closer.

Hobie didn't really think it trough before he joined in to much to Lindsey annoyance, as she was watching in anger both her guys got closer and closer to Calleigh and she didn't seem to mind at all as Kyle removed the T-shirt she was wearing so she only had bikini on as she her body was rubbing against her.

At just that moment Horatio came upstairs saw them, Lindsey and yelled: "Christ Calleigh what the hell."

"Oh hey handsome, care to dance" said Calleigh and quickly broke free and walked over to him.

Horatio bent his head and hissed: "Why were you doing that?"

"Just felt like it I guess, so ya wanna dance with me," she said.

"I dunno. Kinda lost interest" he snarled.

Calleigh's hand slide to his groin and she said: "Don't seem like it, come on dance with me handsome."

"Don't have time, have to get to work and I would think that you do too," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I do, care to give me a ride?" she said with a sly smile.

"What kind of drive are you talking about exactly?" he said and nibbled a bit on her neck.

"I think you know, just give me a sec to get ready," she said with a moan.

"I should think you were about ready already," he said with a sly smile.

"You knooow what I mean," she said.

"What about the other two?" he said.

"Didn't know what you were into foursomes," she said with a giggle.

"Haha, very funny," he said.

"Sorry, but you know you're the only one I want right" she said.

"Didn't seem like it just a moment ago," he said.

"Just wanted to tease ya a little, so if you would get them to go to school, I'll be up in a sec OK," she said, gave him a long deep kiss before she run downstairs.

"Kyle if I ever find you doing that again you're dead, same goes for you, now will you get moving or you'll be late," Horatio said in a warning tone.

"But dad, she was the one that…," Kyle started.

"NOW!" Horatio yelled.

"Ok, ok, come on dude, we better get back to, hey where did Linds go?" said Kyle when he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"How should I know, we better find her," said Kyle as they quickly left.

"Ready handsome," Horatio heard Calleigh say.

"I am," he said and gave her a kiss before they left.

* * *

"Lindsay, would you please listen," said Kyle, they were over on the red side of the beach.

"No you two can just go to hell," said Lindsey.

"Oh come on, we were only dancing," said Hobie.

"You two are so stupid, how could you only think that that would be ok?" said Lindsay.

"But we didn't do anything," said Kyle.

"Jerks, you knock me up, then go bout things like it pleases you," said Lindsey annoyed.

The two boys looked down and Lindsay added: "You should know by now that I don't like that you mess around with other woman."

They nodded and Hobie said: "Sorry how can we make it up to you?"

"Promise to never do it again and buy me breakfast," she said.

"Yes ma'am," they said and followed her up to the promenade to find a café.

* * *

At the same time at the red headquarter Logan, CJ and Calleigh sat around the table talking when Mitch came in and Calleigh said: "Hey Mitch did you know that Hobie is back."

"No, how do you know?" he asked surprised.

"Saw the boys and Lindsey at the beach earlier," she said.

"So they are back together?" said CJ.

"Just great, why couldn't they be like other children?" said Mitch.

"I think they are, only they were unlucky and they ended up pregnant," said Logan and smiled.

"Oh turn it up, that song I really like it," said Calleigh since they were listening to the radio.

"I want a simple love like that, always giving, never asking back," she said along with the radio, and for a second it felt like she was back at the local bar where she and her brothers used to hang out.

"Look at that, she's a country girl, bet you have a Stetson and can two step to," said Logan and smiled.

"I can and I have more than one Stetson," she said Calleigh and giggled.

"Oh teach us," said CJ excited.

"You just do it like this," said Calleigh and got up and showed them how to do it.

"Like this," said CJ and tried.

"No more like this," said Logan.

"Almost, do it with me," said Calleigh and showed them again.

"Hey guys, why are you taking dance lessons?" they heard Matt say.

"For fun, so who has the control tower today?" said CJ.

"I do all day, so you guys better go out and save some lives," said Calleigh with a giddy giggle.

"Of course," they said and ran out.

At the yellow headquarter Jake popped his head into the locker room and said: "Hey Lindsay, you lost your bracelet at my place last night when we…"

"Oh thanks," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Wanna go out or something tonight?" she asked.

"Sure what about the new place?" she suggested.

"You mean the pink banana," he said.

"Yeah, bet Ryan and Eric and maybe Julia wanna come too," she said as they entered the main room where they found the rest.

"Hey guy's, wanna go out tonight?" said Jake.

"Yeah sure, Horatio you got Kyle?" said Julia.

"Mhm," he said a bit distant.

"Wonder if red girl wanna come too, anyone wanna join me over at the reds?" said Jake.

"Yeah," said Eric and Ryan

"Coming too babe?" said Jake and looked hopefully at Lindsay.

"Yeah why not," she said and followed them to the cars.

"Horatio, something wrong?" asked Julia when the others had let.

"Nothing other than our son was out doing God knows what with Lindsey and Hobie last night," he said.

"Like father like son," Julia said.

"If you haven't noticed I have stopped with that and I didn't get anyone pregnant," he said.

"Ehm," she replied.

"But we were adult and married," he said.

"Still you fooled around with others, at least Kyle's only with one girl and boy, speaking of are you faithful to the red girl?" said Julia.

"I am, can you imagine that we are going to be grandparents?" he said.

"Couldn't when he told us and still can't if the baby is his that is," she said

"In a way I hope it is," he said.

"What about you and the red girl, have you thought of having a baby with her?" said Julia.

"She's not ready I'm sure, but I can see it in the future if we're still a couple," he said.

"What you mean if you're still a couple, you're not thinking of breaking up with her are you?" said Julia.

"No, but I'm not as young as her, maybe she would rather like to be with a young guy," he said.

"Then she wouldn't be with you and acted like Kyle's stepmom in the first place, I dunno how you did it, but that girl is crazy about you," said Julia.

"Hmmm," he said and went into his office.

* * *

Text: Hey handsome, just wanted to thank you or being so understanding about little H last night. I'll stop by your place to check on him later, thanks for letting me have him there. Calli. End text.

Text: You're welcome sweetheart and that is not a problem at all. I love you too Horatio. End text.

* * *

"Hey, red girl" Calleigh heard Jake say.

"Oh hey Berkley, what do you want?" Calleigh asked and smiled at him.

"We wanted to know if you and the others wanted to come to with to the pink banana tonight" said Jake.

"Yeah, come on" said Ryan.

"It will be lots of fun" said Eric.

"Are Nat and Val coming to?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh huh, so what do you say?" said Jake.

"I'll come and bring the rest, is, oh who's that hunk?" said Calleigh and looked up at a biker cop at the promenade.

"Stop drooling, you already got a guy remember" said Jake.

"Just going to say hello," she said and walked towards the promenade.

"This I gotto see," said.

"So do I," said Caroline.

"Knowing Calleigh this should be interesting," said Jake and followed her to see along with the rest.

* * *

"Why hello there officer," said Calleigh to the biker cop.

"Hello," he said leaning on his bike while he looked at the young blond girl.

"So you new, don't think I have seen ya round before," she said and smiled at him.

"I am, moved here a couple of days ago," he said and smiled back.

"So what's your name officer?" she asked curiously.

"Mac Taylor, but I should tell you I'm taken," he said.

"Calleigh Duquesne and I'm taken too," she said.

"Any of those guys?" he asked and pointed at the yellow guys.

"Nah, he's yellow, but much older, what bout your girl, she's a biker coop too?" asked Calleigh.

"She is," he said.

"Cool so do you biker cops go out?" Calleigh asked.

"We do, how so?" he replied.

"Because we're going to the pink banana and I thought you guys maybe wanna come, it would be a chance for you to check out the hottest place in town," she said.

"I don't see why not, so when shall we meet you there?" he asked.

"Ellevenish and spread the word," she said.

"I will, see you later Calleigh," he said and biked of while she walked back to the rest.

* * *

"I can't believe Calleigh did that," said Lindsay as they walked into the yellow headquarter to have lunch later on.

"But it was funny thought," said Jake and smiled.

"What was?" Natalia asked.

"Calleigh," said Jake.

"What did she do?" Natalia asked.

"She walked up to this biker cop, and it looked like she was hitting on him but she ended up asking him and the rest to go out tonight," said Jake.

"We're going out?" said Natalia.

"Uh huh, you're coming right," said Ryan.

"Course I am sweetie," she said and gave him a peck on the check.

Horatio who had been listening wasn't too happy about it all.

Text: Why were you flirting with a biker cop and why did you say yes to go out with Jake and the rest when you know I can't go cause of Kyle. Horatio. End Text.

Text: Was just joking with him cause I felt like doing so, but you don't have to worry, he has a girl and I only want you. I'm going out to dance and have fun with friends since when was that a crime? C. End Text.

Text: Not a crime, just wanted to be with my girl that's all. H. End Text.

Text: Awwwwwww, you're so sweet, and I wanto be with you too, so I promise I won't be too late. C. End Text.

Text: No, no, have fun as long as you end up in my bed after. H. End Text.

Text: Of course I'll end up in your bed. Need my big, strong protector when I sleep. C. End Text.

Text: So you only need me when you sleep? End Text.

Text: Need you all the time, but like to feel you when I sleep, feels much safer. End Text.

Text: What are you feelings about babies? H. End Text.

Text: Babies ?????? End Text.

Text: I was talking to Julia about Kyle and such, and Gil and Catherine are having one, and I really want more, I'm not saying right away, but in the future is it something you is interested in? I mean you get along great with Kyle, but he's not your own if you get what I mean. End Text.

Text: I most defiantly want to have children with you in the future, just nor right away since I'm not ready yet, if that's ok. End Text.

Text: It is, just wanted to know. You make me so happy that I could just marry you. End Text.

Text: Was that a proposal? End Text.

Text: No, just thinking out loud, sorry about that. End Text.

Text: Oh……End Text.

Text: Calleigh Duquesne you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest o my life with you, so will you marry me? End Text.

Text: I do, I mean yes I will, God I love you so much, yeah we're getting married, I'm so happy right now :o) End Text.

"YEAH!" Calleigh yelled happily.

"What on earth is going on?" said Mitch who came storming out form his office since he had heard her yell.

"Horatio just proposed, I'm engaged, I'm so happy," she said excited.

"He proposed, then were is he and where is the ring?" asked Mitch confused.

"He proposed by text, I can't believe it, it's all so oh…" she said happily.

Mitch shook his head and went back in his office while Calleigh sat down by the control panel, called Caroline and said: "You'll never believe what just happened."

"What?" Caroline replied.

"Horatio proposed and it was so cute," she said.

"How?" she heard CJ ask.

"By text," said Calleigh.

"How original," Caroline said.

"We so gotto celebrate that when we go out tonight," said CJ with a giggle.

"Surly do, too bad he can't come since he got Kyle," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You can celebrate with him plenty when you get home," said Caroline with a giggle.

"Surly will, but I got an incoming call, talk to you guys later," she said and patched the call through.

* * *

It was late night at the pink banana and everyone was having a great time. Calleigh probably the most of them all as she was dancing on a table giggling happily with joy, way too overexcited.

The others just smiled at her as she finally sat down and said: "This is so much fun."

"Shouldn't you be at home celebrating with Horatio instead of dancing on tables?" CJ asked as she leaned onto Logan.

"I will later," she said with a smile ordering another drink.

"If you keep it up you will just fall asleep later" said Jake and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes and yelled: "Mac over here."

Mac came walking towards them with a brunette with curls and said: "Sorry we are late, everyone this is Stella, Stella that's Calleigh I told you about."

"Nice to meet ya," said Calleigh and shook her hand.

"Same, so you from around?" Stella asked.

"Nah, Miami, what about you?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"We're both from New York, but needed some change and since Mac knew Grissom, he agreed to let us work here," said Stella.

"Speaking of why isn't he here?" asked Caroline.

"Home with Cath I bet," said Calleigh with a smile before adding: "So you two got any children?"

"Not yet, maybe some day in the future," said Stella as Mac nodded to support this.

"Cool, same as me then," said Calleigh.

"So what about the rest of you then?" Stella asked curiously.

"That's Jake, he's my ex, but now he's with Lindsay, they are yellow along with Nat, Ryan, Eric and Val. Ryan and Nat are an item, very cute. I live with Caroline and CJ, they are red along with Matt and Logan that they are seeing," Calleigh quickly summed up.

"That was fast," said Stella with a giggle.

"I work fast, so anyone wanna join me on the dance floor?" she asked hopefully.

Matt, Caroline and Eric nodded and followed her while the others continued to talk.

Feedback always welcome and ver much apriciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, Baywatch, CSI: Crime scene investigation or CSI: NY and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 20.

At the same time down at the beach three teenagers were watching how the ocean went back and forth in slow motion it was rather relaxing.

Lindsey let a hand stroke over her belly, the little one was quiet to a change and so were the two boys. The young girl was thinking about how odd their relationship was. They were three instead of two like she was learned it should be, as she was told that a tiresome could never work in the long run, yet they did in every way possible.

As for the two boys, you could probably never find a couple of boys that loved their girl more dearly than they did and that was the best of friends.

Life for all three at this moment was just fantastic and just at this moment they had not a worry in the world as they slowly drifted of under the dark blue sky, all three holding hands.

* * *

At the Willows residence a normal twosome were resting in bed, his head on her big belly containing his son or daughter. It was going slowly up and down along with her breathing something he found very much relaxing just at that moment.

In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had felt that relaxed and it was that moment he realized what a fool he had been to stay away for so long.

"I love you" he whispered as her hand stroke thought his hair.

"I love you too" she whispered back with a little yawn.

"Mmmm" he let out as he slowly drifted of to her gentle touches.

* * *

It was early morning at the Caine residence when Calleigh finally managed to get there. Giggling she stumbled her way to the bedroom and into bed.

Horatio didn't even turn to greet her, he just rolled his eyes.

"Handsome," she whispered.

"Hmm" he said.

"Please don't be all to mad at me for being late" she said, her voice had gone from joyful to shivering in a short moment.

He turned and said: "A tad annoyed perhaps, but not mad, can't be to mad at my sweetheart."

Then he gave her a gentle kiss that she quickly made sure got more intense before she pulled of and said: "I really wanna, but I'm not up for it."

"I know, but don't worry about it, I'm not in a hurry," he said.

"Good handsome" she said with a sigh before she snuggled up close to him and drifted of.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

4 MONTHS LATER.

"I want mommy," Lindsey whimpered like a little girl, she was at the hospital in labour.

"She'll be here soon," Kyle said as he was rubbing her back with both hands as Hobie were holding her hands so she could squeeze his whenever needed.

"Wa…wa…want her now," Lindsey's voice shivered as she got another strong contraction.

"It's ok, we're right here," said Hobie calmly and gave her a kiss.

"Hu…hurts, really do," Lindsey whimpered wishing it to stop and fast.

"I know sweetheart I know, but it will be over in hopefully not too long and then we'll be parents," said Kyle and smiled at her.

"Yeah and you're doing really good sweetie," said Hobie and kissed her again.

"Keep rubbing my back like that, it helps," said Lindsey taking a deep breath.

Kyle bent down and kissed her shoulder before continuing just as Catherine came storming in the door and Catherine said: "Butterfly, how are you doing?"

"Huuuuurts," she let out.

"I know, but mommy is here and you'll be OK," said Catherine, not trying to taking the places of Kyle and Hobie, but just being present.

"Gooood" Lindsey let out.

"Eyes on me butterfly" said Catherine in a calm tone, and Lindsey's Sapphire met the same Sapphire's of her mother which seemed to calm her as the doctor came in to check on her and told her she was ready to start pushing.

Lindsey whimpered, but Catherine said: "Eyes on me butterfly, eyes on me."

Through the whole delivery the two boys worked on their girl while she kept her eyes on her mother and kept on pushing until she had given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy.

The funny thing was that he looked so much like all his three parents that even the doctor wondered how that was possible.

Catherine gave her a proud kiss on the forehead before she left the three parents alone with their newborn son.

* * *

When Catherine came home she found Grissom and said: "It was a boy."

"And Mitch and Horatio do they know yet?" he asked her.

"Apparently she only asked them to call me, but I called them and they are there now" she said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"So which of them did he look like?" asked Grissom curiously.

"Amazingly enough he looked like all three" she said with a sigh.

"So what were they going to call him?" he asked curiously.

"Jerediah Zephyr, don't ask me why," she said and shook her head.

"I think it's really cool," he said.

She shook her head again and let out a gasp as their little one was moving a bit.

"Shouldn't be long now," he said and smiled at her.

"No, would you mind an awful lot that we went to bed as I'm really tired even if it's not that late" she said with a yawn.

"No, not at all" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Wasn't he just the cutest," said Calleigh excitedly as she and Horatio had just come back home from seeing the newborn parents.

"He was, but odd name don't you think?" said Horatio and shook his head a little by the thought of it.

"Maybe just a little, but they are an odd couple," she said.

"Yes very, wonder how that would work out if they every wish to get married" he said.

"Time will show, I should think they would have enough with being parents for now" she said with a giggle.

"Very true, wonder where they are going to raise him," he said.

"I would think mostly at Catherine's house," said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully.

"You still want one, don't you" she said and smiled at him.

"I do, yes" he admitted.

"I'll think about it, but at the moment we have to celebrate that you have become a grandfather" she said and pulled him towards the bedroom with a sly smile. He didn't mind though as she knew exactly what she had in mind.

* * *

"So what did they get?" Mitch heard Stephanie ask as soon as he came inside.

"A boy with the name Jerediah Zephyr" he said.

"Unusual name, so what did he look like?" she asked.

"Like all three, how that is even possible I don't know" said Mitch.

"That is odd, so what about you then, have you ever wanted more?" she asked.

"Dunno, if I find the right one maybe" he admitted and smiled at her.

She nodded as she smiled back, the two of them had become rather close the last couple of months, but neither took the next step for some reason. Maybe they were afraid that they would ruin their friendship if they did, none of them knew for certain.

But that night they both went to far as they choose to go with their desires over their minds, there was no regrets or following up the time after as they found it best to stay friends and colleagues, but nothing more.

* * *

It was about a couple of weeks later and Catherine had just given birth to a little girl by the name Catharina Annastasia and was now sleeping with the little girl close to her chest.

Grissom was watching his two girls sleeping peacefully. The birth had been very difficult, but Catherine had still made it through as had their little girl.

He loved them both deeply and he was proud of her lover for giving him a perfect baby girl, he could have watched them forever had it not been for Lindsey interrupting the piece by saying: "She's just the cutest, almost like an angel."

"And where are you little angel?" he asked her as little Zephyr was not with her as he usually was.

"He's with his fathers as I thought that a screaming baby was not a good idea at the moment" she said honest looking at her sleeping mother.

"I see, that's very thoughtful of you," said Grissom and smiled at her.

"I try, lucky for me I got two devoted fathers to help me," she said with a giggle as the two had been there for her every day since they son was born and the threesome was as inseparable as before.

"Yes that is lucky," said Grissom that by now was getting used to have them around.

At that moment little Catharina woke up and started to cry and woke up Catherine that said: "Hey there little dragonfly, you hungry again."

She led the baby to her breast as Lindsey asked: "Dragonfly?"

"Well you are my butterfly, so I thought she would be a little dragonfly," said Catherine.

Lindsey shook her head as she said: "Well no matter what you call her, she's still adorable."

"Why thank you for that and you sure are hungry," said Catherine and smiled at Grissom.

He smiled back at her, never before had the two of them been so happy.

* * *

At the same time at another residence Calleigh and Horatio had just made love, and now they were just relaxing. She was for some odd reason more in the mood than before and he wasn't the one to argue.

Although Kyle, Lindsey and Hobie sometimes did when they lived there, but they didn't care all too much as it was after all their place.

Calleigh softly kissed her handsome before saying: "Are you happy with this?"

"With this you mean…?" he asked.

"Me, you, little H" she said looking at him.

"I am, very happy yes," he said and smiled at her.

"And with us not having more children at he moment?" she said.

"Yes, I know you are not ready and I'm ok with that" he said and caressed her back gently.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but…" she said with a sigh.

"But what?" he asked a tad concerned.

She took a deep breath and said: "Horatio I got something to tell you."

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
